War Of The Monsters
by The Chuckinator
Summary: In the 11th century, vampires and werewolves are at war. All that changes when Sonic, a teenage vampire who hates fighting, is bitten by a werewolf. The bite transforms him into a hybrid. Having been bitten by the opposite side Sonic is flung head first into the war. Will he be able to stop it or die trying? AU; RP with VanFullMoonHelsing.
1. The Vampire Family

War Of The Monsters

By The Chuckinator And VanFullMoonHelsing

Chapter 1: The Vampire Family  


Sonic the Hedgehog was walking through the forest, heading back to his house. It had been a long night. Sonic sighed and looked around the forest, scratching his head out of habit. The blue hedgehog wore black short sleeved vest with a white long-sleeved shirt with ruffles at the end of his sleeves. A green emerald was holding in place ruffle at the top of his collar. He wore black boots with a gray strap going over the top. His gloves were plain white with red outlining. Sonic began sprinting to get back quicker as to not get caught out in the sun once it rose.

When he got home, his father was waiting for him. Jules smiled when he walked inside.

"Hi Dad, sorry to keep you waiting," Sonic said. Sonic had been raised to be polite to his elders, but sometimes he had an unexpected teenage spat.

"It's fine," Jules said.

Sonic looked around the throne room. His Father was a dark blue hedgehog, like Sonic, only a few shades darker than him with a brown fringe on his forehead. His Father wore a black cape with red on the inside, a golden crown stood a top his head along with a gold metal piece holding the cape to his shoulder. His cape came down to his knees. He also wore a white shirt covered by a long jacket. Sonic smiled and him and walked past his father, sitting on the couch and yawning.

"Dawn's almost here," Jules told his son. "We should get to sleep."

Sonic nodded at his Father, standing up from the couch and heading towards the large maroon dorks that lead to the hallway. That hallway also led to a staircase that led to the second floor, Sonic's bedroom was in that floor. He climbed the staircase and went into his room. Sonic yawned and fell asleep the moment he fell on the bed. His room was a dark blue colour, like his fur. It had bookshelves, a cupboard and a four-poster bed the quilt on the bed was green, like Sonic's eyes. A mirror hung beside his bed and door that led out to the balcony beside the mirror too. Jules opened the door and saw that his son was asleep, then smiled and closed it before going to his own room.

Once it was night, Sonic awoke and stretched his arms. He got of his bed and headed toward door. He walked out of his room and went down the stairs, meeting Tails on his way down.

"Hey, Sonic! How'd you sleep?" the fox asked.

Sonic smiled at the kid and gave him a thumbs up. "I slept quite well." They continued to chat as they walked toward the throne room.

Tails was Sonic's best friend and adopted brother. He had been abandoned by his parents and nearly killed by a werewolf as a baby, but was saved by Jules.

As the two walked into the throne room, Sonic saw his Dad and his Uncle Chuck. They seemed to be having a very deep conversation. Sonic and Tails decided to stand by until they were done. Tails had been raised like a son under Jules and his origin had been kept secret from the other vampires in the castle. If they found out they kept a mortar in the castle they would kill him without a second thought and Jules knew how close his son was to Tails. After the two were done talking, Jules and Uncle Chuck looked at Sonic. Jules motioned for Sonic to come forward, who did so.

"What is it, Dad?" Sonic asked, quite confused about being called forward so early in the night.

"Your uncle and I have been discussing who should take the throne after Chuck and I stepped down, and we had come to the agreement that you shall be next in line as King," Jules said. "I'm giving it to you."

Sonic blinked in shock. The hedgehog started to get nervous as he never really thought much about getting the throne. "Dad, I've never really thought about the throne a lot and...aren't I quite young?"

Jules was about to speak when Chuck did. "Actually, Sonic, age doesn't matter when it comes to the throne. I was just a little older than you when our Father handed the throne down to me. So, age doesn't matter it's how much you know about your history and that you know how to rule," Chuck explained to Sonic.

Sonic nodded hesitantly. A smile broke across his face and he looked at his father.

"When do I take the throne?" Sonic asked, slightly curious.

"A week from now," Jules told him.

Sonic nodded at his Father, still feeling slightly nervous about the whole thing. Then it hit him. He looked back up at his Father. "Wait, that means I'll be more involved in the war."

"You will."

Sonic blinked and frowned at his Father. "I thought you never wanted me involved in the war until things had settle down a little?"

"I think you're ready to become involved," Jules said. "Besides, things have settled down a little bit."

Sonic sighed and looked down. He then, looked back up at his Father. "Why does this war keep going? I mean, why do we keep fighting? What good is a war gonna do?!"

Jules shrugged; he didn't know. Chuck spoke up.

"The werewolves attacked us because we accidentally went too close to their territory. One of our own took this as a threat and killed a werewolf that attacked him which started an uprise in the werewolves. That's what started the war," Chuck explained to his nephew.

Sonic blinked at this as Tails finally walked up beside Sonic. He looked just as shocked as Sonic did. "So, it was both sides fault? The vampires for being too close to the border and killing a werewolf by accident and the werewolves for attacking the vampires for being close to their territory." Sonic nodded at what Tails said and looked to his Dad.

"This war has been going on for years," Jules said.

"We don't know how long it been going on. The war has been going on since before we were born," Chuck explained.

Sonic nodded at his Uncle and sighed. "Yeah, but ... what would expect me to do? I don't like this war it just leads to more innocents on both sides dying and for what? Something that happened more than a hundred years ago! Can't we get over it and move on?"

Jules sighed. "It's not that simple, son. These wolves will not stop until we are dead. As for what I expect, I want you to lead the vampires so that we can continue fighting. I do not know what we can do to stop this war. Your uncle and I have already tried."

Sonic frowned at this and nodded, "Yea, I guess. I still don't like this senseless fighting. It's getting us nowhere."

Jules nodded and frowned, turning away. In truth, he hated the werewolves because they had killed his wife. He hadn't told Sonic, though; it would make the teen angry. He sighed and walked off. Sonic watched his father go, confused at his sudden absence. Thinking nothing of it, he shrugged. Sonic looked to Tails and the fox shrugged too. Sonic decided now would be a good enough time than any to go out and feed. He ran put of the castle with Tails following behind him.

When the two got to the village, they looked around. Tails looked at Sonic, smiling. Tails would sometimes come with Sonic whenever Sonic went to feed that way no one at the castle got any ideas that he was a mortal. Sonic looked around and saw a woman, Sonic hypnotized her and lured her into an alleyway. Tails standing out the front as a guard for him in case any guards came around from the castle. After Sonic was done he came out of the alley and nodded at Tails before they ran back into the forest. As they ran back to the castle, Sonic heard a growl. He stopped and strained his ears, wondering what the noise was. He looked at Tails, wondering if he heard it too.

"Did you hear that?" Sonic asked the fox.

"Yeah, I did. Foxes have better hearing than hedgehogs," Tails told him in smart-aleck way.

Sonic rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hipster that. The growl got louder and the two looked to the noise. Suddenly, a werewolf leaped out of the bushes, pouncing on Sonic. The blue hedgehog was knocked to the ground as the wolf was on top of him. It growled, showing razor-sharp fangs.

Sonic gulped and stared at the werewolves fangs. "Look, can we try and...work this out? I don't like fighting...so let's not fight." Sonic smiled nervously at the werewolf. He could see Tails starring in horror at what just happened from behind the werewolf.

The wolf growled and bit him on the chest. Sonic cried out in pain and kicked the werewolf off of him. It yelped and hit a tree trunk. As Sonic had kicked it off him it had ripped a chuck of fur off his chest.

Tails ran over to Sonic and helped him up. "Sonic! Are you okay!?"

Sonic shook his head to clear it and grabbed Tails' hand to stand back up, immediately fell onto his brother's shoulder. "Guess that took a lot out of me." Sonic smirked, but then noticed the bite. "Oh no. Dad won't be happy."

Tails looked at the bite and his eyes widened. "Sonic, you've been bitten," Tails told him. The fox's blue eyes held fear in them.

Sonic nodded at this and sighed. "Yeah. I'm kind of worried about how Dad will react."

He stood up, then doubled over, clutching his wound in pain. Tails put an arm around him. Tails helped Sonic up by putting his arm around him. Sonic looked to Tails with an appreciated smile. "Thanks, bro."

Tails nodded and helped Sonic walk back to the castle.


	2. The Hybrid

Chapter 2: The Hybrid

As they walked, Sonic felt strange. he groaned in pain, clutching his stomach, and looked up at the full moon. Then, he began to change. His hands grew larger, ripping his gloves. Claws grew from his fingertips and his fur grew thicker, turning a dark blue. His arms grew muscular as well. Sonic's fangs grew thicker and longer. His ears went to the sides of his head and curved, growing pointed.

Once the transformation was over, Sonic looked at his hands and saw the claws on his hands along with the fur covering his arms. Sonic gasped and felt his fangs. They felt longer and larger. His hands then went to his ears and he felt that they were taller than how they used to be.

Sonic swallowed and started to shake, looking at Tails. "That bite affected me and made me transform into a...hybrid." Sonic put a hand to his face, shaking his head. "This can't be happening."

Tails put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic, I'll be with you all the way. Don't worry."

The werehog hesitated, but nodded. he looked at his new body and put his hands on his face. It had lengthened into a snout. His tail was also longer and covered in lush fur. He sighed, wondering what his father would think. Sonic looked to Tails and he smiled at the hybrid. Sonic took in a deep breath before walking toward the castle. He just hoped that none of the vampires saw him. They'd probably attack him, thinking that he was a werewolf. Sonic groaned, and walked inside. He saw his father sitting at a table and gulped, wondering what he'd say if he saw his son like this. Tails patted Sonic's shoulder and helped him into the dining room. Sonic kept on swallowing breath after breath. He was nervous about how his Father would react.

"D...Dad...I'm back..." Sonic spoke up, trying to catch his Father's attention. He tried his best not to look nervous, but it showed that he was in his eyes.

Jules looked at his son, and his eyes widened. "What happened to you?"

Sonic sighed and looked at his Father with shame. "When me and Tails were coming back I was attacked by a werewolf and...it but me." Sonic looked down.

"You were bitten by a werewolf?"

Sonic nodded his head at his Father's question. "I didn't want to fight it so I tried to reason with it." Sonic's eyes lowered with guilt. "It didn't work."

"So, what are you? You look like a monster!"

Sonic looked up at his Father with wide eyes. He didn't expect this reaction from his Father. He thought his Father would be disappointed in him and then brush it off, but not be outright calling him names. "Dad, I..." He was stopped as his Father held up a hand and continued.

"You have become a monster, Sonic. An atrocity to vampires and werewolves alike. Some kind of...half-breed. You are no longer welcome here."

Sonic opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was speechless. His Father had called him a 'monster' and an 'atrocity'. Sonic gritted his teeth and glared at his Father. "I'm the only one who's a monster. All of us are monsters, both werewolves and vampires! You're calling me a monster just because I'm now a hybrid!" Sonic narrowed his eyes at his Father. "Then you are the monster, simply basing your opinions on looks."

"Get out, you beast! You are not my son! If you refuse, I will have no choice but to kill you myself!"

Sonic growled at him, glaring at his Father and turned around. "Fine." Once Sonic got to the door and opened it about to leave; he turned his head to his Father. "So, I'm finally finding out your true personality. You hate werewolves. You've hid it from me all these years and then once I'm bitten by one you believe I'm just like them." Sonic snickered at that, and his eyes glowed in anger. "You raised me so you know I'm not like that."

"Those wolves killed your mother!"

Sonic widened his eyes, teeth gritted in anger. "And you never told me that before?"

"Why would I? I wanted to keep it to myself! That's why I'm continuing this war! These wolves must pay! Now that you're one of them, you have no place here. You're nothing but a terrible beast. Get out of my sight; I never want to see you again."

Sonic glared at his Father and growled in anger. Tails grabbed Sonic's shoulder and he looked at him. "Come on, Sonic, it'll just get worse if we stay."

Sonic's ears lowered and he nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Sonic turned around with Tails following him and left the dining hall, slamming the doors behind him in anger. The Werehog walked upstairs to his room and growled, then started punching things. He couldn't believe that his father had disowned him! Sonic stopped punching the stuff in room and sighed, looking at the things in his room. "Looks like I better grab some things before I leave." He looked down. "Permanently."

Tails looked at Sonic as he went to his wardrobe and started to grab out extra shoes and shirts and put them in a brown backpack. "Sonic, can I come with you?"

Sonic looked to Tails with shock on his face. "Tails, you're still welcome here, I'm not. I don't want you to come with me where it could be dangerous."

The fox shook his head at that. "I don't care! You'll be all alone out there and we're brothers! We stick together!"

Sonic blinked at what the fox told him and smiled. "Thanks, bud. I can always count on you to cheer me up." Tails smiled back. Sonic went over to his bedside table and grabbed a little bag that held coins in it. He put the coins in a little fanny pack belt he was wearing. Now he was ready to leave, for good. It still hurt him on the inside of all the his Father said to him.

He walked downstairs and left the castle, Tails following him. Sonic wondered why his father had said those things. Sonic looked back at the castle; to place he'd called home since he was a baby. Sonic sighed and turned back around and started to leave the vampire's territory.

As Sonic left he was watched a figure from a window. It was Chuck. After he had overheard the covers stood between his brother and his nephew he decided to watch the boy leave. He went into the dining hall to find Jules still siting at the table and frowned at him. "Weren't you a little a harsh on him, Jules?"

"No, I wasn't," Jules said. "He deserved it."

"Deserved what? To be called an 'atrocity' by his own Father?" Chuck narrowed his eyes at his younger sibling. "Jules, he's never known that lot about the war because you kept it from him to keep him safe so he wouldn't end up like Bernadette, but after one mistake from a run-in with a werewolf you're treating him like he is the mistake. He's only sixteen, he's not used to the war like we are. Do you want him to get killed?"

"It depends on if he is ready or not."

Chuck blinked at this and then frowned at his brother. "You're sending your only son into war filled world, knowing full well he could get killed and the reason is if he's good enough for the throne." Chuck folded his arms and sighed, shaking his head. "Power had gone to your head, Jules."

Jules chuckled. "Perhaps."

"And you don't care if your only heir dies?" Chuck asked his brother, raising an eyebrow. "There will be no one left to take the throne from you when you leave. Did you think that through, Jules?" Chuck narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Or is there another reason you sent him away?"

"He's not my son anymore. He stopped being my son when he became a hybrid."

Chuck sighed at this, folding his arms. "Really? I think you rage at the werewolves has taken over your better vision. Sonic is still the same person as he was before he was bitten. You're just too caught up in your hatred towards them to see that."

"My hatred has nothing to do with it!" Jules snapped. "It's his fault he was bitten!"

He stormed off. Chuck sighed to himself, folding his arms. His brother really didn't see Sonic as his son anymore. Chuck looked to the door with worry in his eyes. He hoped his nephew would be able to handle it out there.

As Sonic and Tails walked through the forest, Sonic heard growling and turned his head to look at Tails. The fox was holding stomach and smiling nervously. "Sorry, Sonic. I'm kinda hungry."

The Werehog looked at Tails. "I'm sure you can find some food in the village.

Sonic hid in an alleyway and took some money out of his fanny pack belt and gave it to Tails. "Be careful, okay, Tails."

Tails looked at Sonic, confused. "You're not coming?"

Sonic shook his head at the fox, a wry smile on his facial features. "I don't exactly look normal anymore. Sorry, bud." Tails nodded an walked out if he alley into the village and Sonic watched him to make sure he was safe.

Tails smiled and went to the market to buy food. Once he had done so, he went back to Sonic. Tails had a ham and cheese sandwich and when he got back to alley where Sonic was he saw Sonic sitting on the floor. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked up and smiled at him. "Sorry, bud, I'm just being a little paranoid is all. It'll be day in a few hours and I don't know if being a hybrid makes me able to walk in the sun." Sonic shrugged.

"I could get a room and you could sneak in. That way when it's day you could just stick your hand out to see if it burns," Tails explained. Sonic smiled at Tails and nodded at the idea.

Tails walked into an inn and walked up to the manager.

"Excuse me, I'd like to rent a room for the night?" Tails asked, unsure of what to say as Sonic always did the talking. "Is that okay?" He bent his ears back a little shy.

The fox walked upstairs to the room and opened the door with the key and looked inside, turning on a oil lamp. It was a small room with two small beds and nightstands, a rug on the floor and a door that led out to a small balcony. Tails unlocked the door and looked out to see that it looked over an alley and looked down to see Sonic.

"Sonic, up here!" Tails called.

The Werehog looking up at Tails and smiled, then started to climb up. He entered the room a few minutes later.

Sonic looked around the room and smiled, ruffling Tails' fringe. "Good job, buddy!" Tails smiled and yawned heading towards a bed, Sonic smiled as Tails hopped into a bed and fell asleep. Sonic soon, followed him, taking his bag off and belt and plopping into the bed, falling into dreamland.


	3. Meeting The Werewolves

Chapter 3: Meeting The Werewolves

The next day, the two woke up. Sonic stretched, yawning and got out of the bed. Tails following his lead. Sonic made his bed; that way it looks like only one person had slept here.

Tails turned to Sonic as he grabbed the the key. "I'll return the room key." Sonic nodded as he made Tails' bed and put on his bag and belt.

Sonic left by the balcony and Tails closed the balcony doors, locking them. The fix left the room, locking the door and heading the front desk.

The man at the desk took it, smiling. "Had a good stay?"

Tails smiled at him, nodding, before leaving. He left through the front door and went around to the alley where Sonic was waiting.

"Where do we go now?" Tails asked Sonic.

The hedgehog thought about it and then shrugged, sighing. "I guess head back into the forest, but..." Sonic hit some more money out. "...we need to have food with us. Go but us some supplies." The fox nodded at him, knowing he couldn't go out like he was.

A few minutes later he came back with some food and other supplies. Sonic took the supplies from the fox and put hen in his bag, throwing back over his back and giving Tails a thumbs up. They walked down the alleyway towards the forest behind the town. When they got to the edge of the shadows, Sonic stuck his arm out into the sunlight and was shocked to find out that he wasn't burning.

He withdrew his arm and smiled to himself. "I can walk around in the day."

Tails smiled at Sonic and nodded as the continued for the forest, Tails trailing behind Sonic. As they walked, Sonic looked around the forest. A few minutes later he ran into someone.

Sonic took a few steps back and shook his head. "Sorry about that. I guess I wasn't looking where I was...going..." Once Sonic's eyes lay on the person he had bumped into he didn't know what he was feeling. Standing before Sonic was a light brown chipmunk with reddish brown hair that came down to her shoulders, her fringe stopped above her right eye, nearly covering it. Her eyes were a sapphire blue that spar lied in the sunlight. She wore a blue dress as well. In Sonic's eyes...she was beautiful.

The person looked at him. "Who are you? A werewolf?" She asked.

Sonic blinked in shock at the question and shook his head at her. "No, I'm not a werewolf." She looked at him, a look of suspicion on her face as well as slight fear.

"You look like one. What are you, if not a werewolf?

Sonic looked down and she could see sadness in his eyes. "I was vampire before last night, but now I'm a hybrid." Sonic closed his eyes in anger. "My own Father even called me an atrocity to both species."

"I'm sorry," the person said. "I'm Sally. What's your name?"

Sonic opened his eyes and smiled at her, holding out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Sonic. It's nice to meet you." Sally extended her hand and shook his hand.  
Tails looked over from behind Sonic and looked at Sally. The chipmunk looked at Tails and blinked. "I'm T...Tails." The fox waved, nervously.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Sonic let go of Sally's hand and grabbed the sleeve of his bag. "Well, we should get going. It was nice meeting you too." Sonic said as he walked past her with Tails trailing behind him, Sally watched him leave, wondering if she should go with him.

"Where are you going?" She called after them.

Sonic looked back at and then looked to the ground. "I ...umm...actually don't know. I'm not allowed in the vampire territory anymore, so I have to figure what to do."

Sally nodded. "Well, I'll see you later."

Sonic blinked at what she said and nodded, slightly blushing as he turned away and started to away with Tails following him.

Tails smiled at him with a sly grin on his face. "I saw the way you looked at her."

Sonic's face turned red and he glared at Tails. "S...Shut up, Tails!" Tails chuckled and they walked on. Sally watched them leave and smiled. Sonic and Tails stopped in the middle of a bunch of trees and looked around, Sonic scratching his head. "Where do we go?"

Tails looked around and pointed right. "Maybe that way."

Sonic shrugged at his answer. "It's worth a try."

He followed Tails deeper into the forest. The two noticed how dark the forest got and Tails clung to Sonic, frightened. Sonic chuckled and kept walking, holding an arm around Tails to protect him in case anything jumped out at them. Sonic didn't recognize this part of the forest, then again he'd only been between the village and the castle so he didn't know a lot of the forest. The two looked around, wondering where they were. Tails huddled against Sonic. Sonic smiled at Tails and continued to walk deeper into the forest. He looked around at all the shrubs, trees overhanging the ground, covering the sunlight from reaching the forest floor and giving the two any notice of if they were being snuck up on. Sonic looked around. He had no idea where they were.

"I don't know where we are. I've never been to this part of the forest before," Sonic said. Before the two could take another step forward Sonic heard growling coming from behind them. He turned his head and his eyes widened. "Don't tell me we wandered into...their territory?"

They turned around and saw a wolf growling at them.

 _Who are you?_ The wolf asked in its language.

To Sonic's surprise, he could understand what it was saying. Tails frowned, only hearing barks.

"We don't want any trouble. We just accidentally crossed the border. We didn't know where the border was you see," Sonic explained, smiling nervously. "Sorry for the inconveniences."

Tails looked at Sonic, shocked. "You can understand it? All I hear is barks." Sonic shrugged at Tails and looked down.

The white wolf looked at them. _Follow me. We are going to see the Alpha._

Sonic and Tails looked at each other before nodding, nervously and following the wolf into the forest. They both felt uneasy about following someone from the opposite side, but they both wanted the war to end so to get it to end they had to try everything.

Once they got into a clearing, a silver wolf looked up. _Who are you?_

Sonic sighed in response, looking around at all the wooden houses in bewilderment before turning back to the wolf. "Sorry, about not telling you my name before. It's Sonic."

The white wolf flinched at the name; having heard if the son of Jules and the nephew of Charles. _I am Silver, the Alpha of this werewolf pack. You are a vampire, correct?_

Sonic looked down in response to that. "Not anymore."

 _What do you mean?_

"I was bitten by one of your werewolves last night. After that...I guess I became a hybrid of the two," Sonic spoke with sadness in his voice. "And I'm no longer allowed in my home territory because of that."

Silver was silent. Then he looked at his wolves. _Which one of you bit Sonic?_

Sonic blinked at this. He didn't think a werewolf would try and help him. After all he was for the most part a vampire. He just looked like a hybrid, because of the bite. Were werewolves really the good guys and vampires had been trees them them badly for a stupid reason?

 _Which one of you bit Sonic?_ The Alpha repeated.

One wolf stepped forward. _I did. But he was a vampire, so I didn't think much about it then. I was going to kill him, but he interrupted me by kicking me. He seemed to really want to live,_ the wolf explained, looking to Sonic.

Sonic glared at the wolf with angry emerald eyes. Tails grabbed Sonic's arm just in case he did anything reckless.

Silver sighed and looked at Sonic. _Your hybrid form is permanent, I'm afraid. Would you like to stay here?_

Sonic swallowed and looked down at the ground. "I...I'm not so sure. I've been raised to be told to either stay away or kill any werewolf I see, but now...I don't know who's right and who's wrong." Sonic sighed in sadness. The Alpha nodded; that was to be expected Sonic gritted his teeth in anger. "My own Father cast me out and called me names. He even kept from me how my Mother died." Sonic clenched his fists in anger. Tails put a hand on his shoulder. "I've never seen that side of him. Never."

 _Perhaps it's time you forget him,_ Silver said.

Sonic looked up at the Alpha in shock. "Forget him? I can't forget him. He's my Father." Sonic looked down in sadness. "Though he sounded like didn't want me as his son anymore." Sonic's ears lowered to go with his emotion.

Silver looked at the wolves. _What should we do about him?_

Sonic looked up, ears still bent back, shock in his face. They were gonna decide what to do with him; even after herring what Sonic had been through.

 _I say let him live,_ one wolf said. _Let's him live here with us. He's been through a lot._

There were barks of agreement. Silver nodded and looked at Sonic. _You are free to live here,_ he told Sonic.

Sonic blinked, surprised at the answer he got. "What? I was always taught that werewolves were monsters that pray on humans and vampires, but...you don't seem anything like that."

Silver was about to speak when another wolf did. _The vampires exaggerate the stories about us. We only kill vampires if they enter our territory,_ the wolf explained.

Sonic blinked and pointed at himself. "What about me? I was attacked by a werewolf last night and I was nowhere near your territory. I was just heading home. If I was in your territory I didn't know."

 _You were nearing our territory._

Sonic stared, mouth open in shock and looked down in anger. "How was I supposed to know that. I was never told where the border to werewolf territory was."

 _Your father never told you?_

"No. I only knew the border of the vampire territory. I didn't know the border of the werewolf one. I just always assumed it was far away." Sonic eyes lowered in shame in not realizing his mistake sooner.

 _It's not your fault,_ Silver said. _You didn't know._

"It still would've been nice if I was warned and outright attacked," Sonic growled back, angry.

The wolf who had bitten Sonic looked down. Sonic folded his arms and growled, turning away from the werewolves, grumbling to himself. It didn't take long for Sonic to realize he wasn't acting like himself. He was growling a lot more than usual. Was it he was a hybrid? Sonic grabbed his head and sighed. "I think the bite is starting to rub off on me. I'm acting more like a werewolf instead of a vampire each time I open my mouth."

 _You are,_ Silver agreed. _But I don't know why._

"Shouldn't a bite a werewolf kill me because I'm a vampire?" Sonic asked, sounding confused.

 _Usually werewolf bites are fatal to vampires. It should have killed you._

"Yeah. How come it didn't? Especially considering I'm a born vampire as well as a royal." Sonic just couldn't figure it out. He wanted to know the answer to this of how he survived a werewolf bite when their fatal to vampires.

 _I'm not sure,_ Silver said.

Sonic was about to respond when they heard something coming from a tent in the centre of the werewolf village. Sonic, Tails and the werewolves turned and saw a dark purple wolf walk out of the tent, yawning.

She grumpily trudged over to the group glaring at them. _What's all the commotion? Can't I nap in peace any...more?_ Once she noticed Sonic standing before the group she stared growling, menacingly. _A vampire! In our territory!_

Sonic held his hands up to try and explain. "You got it all wrong."

She didn't listen and lunged at him, anger in her yellow eyes.

 _Blaze, stop!_ Silver yelled. _Sonic is a hybrid!_

Blaze looked at Silver and them back at Sonic. _A hybrid?_ A snarl grew across her snout. _A combination of both of our species. How disgusting!_ Sonic widened his eyes. That's the same exact reaction his Father had had.

 _Blaze, he has nowhere to go. His father disowned him because he is a hybrid. I have decided that he should live with us._

Blaze got off of Sonic and turned to Silver, growling. _He's a hybrid! He's an atrocity to both werewolves and vampires alike._ She turned to Sonic with a glare. _Having a similar appearance of a werewolf combined with the one he used to have, both vampire and werewolf blood in him. He's an abomination to us all._

Sonic swallowed and bent his ears back. He hung his head, ashamed.

"It wasn't my fault that I turned out this way," Sonic said, quietly.

 _He was bitten by one of our wolves,_ Silver told Blaze.

 _Our wolves only attack if a vampire is close to our territory, so he must've been,_ Blaze responded.

Sonic frowned at her and growled. "I didn't know I even was near your territory!" Sonic exclaimed, angrily.

Blaze walked up to Sonic, growling. _Don't test me._ Sonic glared back.

 _That's enough, Blaze,_ Silver told her. He looked at Sonic. _You'll have to excuse my mate. She's a bit temperamental._

Sonic looked to between Silver and Blaze, wondering why he'd go for someone so angry. "It's fine. Maybe I should leave." Sonic kept his glare on Blaze as he spoke.

He started to walk off.

 _Where will you go?_ Silver asked.

Sonic stopped and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I'll find out." Sonic started to walk again with Tails following him.

 _You're free to come back anytime,_ Silver called after him.

The Werehog sighed. "I don't think I will. As it's been said by my Father and your mate...a hybrid is an atrocity. Something that shouldn't exist." With that Sonic left the werewolves with Tails.


	4. Meeting Sally

Chapter 4: Meeting Sally  


Tails looked at him as they walked. "What are we going to do, Sonic?" Tails asked, slightly worried.

Sonic sighed in response. "To be honest...I don't know."

He sighed, thinking of Blaze's reaction. It reminded him of his father's. He growled to himself and Tails looked at him. "Everyone thinks it's my fault I'm like this. It's not. It's my Father's. If he had told me where the werewolf territory was I wouldn't be like this."

"I don't blame you, Sonic," Tails spoke up.

Sonic looked to the fox and smiled. "Yeah. I can always count on you, Tails." He put a hand on Tails' head an ruffled the kid's fringe.

As they were walking, they heard a voice. "So, we meet again."

They both turned to the right and saw Sally again. Sonic lifted a brow and put a hand on his hip. "Have you been following us?" Tails blinked at that question, looking between the two teenagers.

"Off and on," Sally said.

Sonic frowned at the answer, not knowing what it meant. "What does that mean?"

"I've been following you sometimes. Other times I haven't."

Sonic lifted a brow again at this. Tails was surprised also at her answer, turning to her. "Why?" He asked, curious.

"I think you're interesting."

Sonic's eyes widened at this and he blinked. "Me? Interesting?" He pointed at himself. "You're mistaken; I'm not interesting. I'm just a mistake." He looked down. Tails looked at Sonic.

Sally looked at him. "A mistake? Why do you say that?"

Sonic's ears bent back, sadness in his eyes. "I'm really a vampire, but now I'm a hybrid because I was but by a werewolf. I somehow survived even though werewolf bites are fatal to us."

Sally looked at him. "You're not a mistake. I'd say you're quite lucky."

"Lucky? How?" Sonic exclaimed, sounding desperately to know the answer.

"You say werewolf venom is fatal to vampires, but you didn't die. I'd say that's luck."

Sonic looked down and sighed. "I guess. I still don't know know the reason how I survived." He then, looked up at Sally. "Shouldn't you be home? It's dangerous out here."

"I was just heading home, actually," Sally said, smiling.

Sonic lifted a brow at her. "Really?" He then, folded his arms, glaring at her. "Also you shouldn't be following me." Sonic sniffed the air and blinked, surprised. "A mortal like you shouldn't follow someone like me." Sally looked to Tails; who didn't look surprised by Sonic's speech. He walked off, followed by Tails. Sally watched them leave and started to head home. Sonic looked back at Sally, then looked back at Tails. "Why do you think she was following us?"

Tails shrugged his shoulders. "She said she found you interesting. You'd have to interrogate her more to find out."

The Werehog shrugged, wondering who she was. "She wore a dress that looked quite expensive." Sonic turned to Tails, stopping while frowning. "Do you think she's royalty?"

Tails widened his eyes, shocked. "If so, why is she coming to the forest and not staying in a castle?"

Sonic wasn't sure why. He'd have to find out. "I don't know. We'll have to find out when we see her next," Sonic told Tails.

Tails smiled; that sounded good. His stomach grumbled and he looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm hungry," Tails said.

Sonic chuckled and ruffled the fox's fringe. He took off his bag and shuffled aside supplies before bringing out an apple Tails he bought the night before. "Here. I can't let you eat everything. We need to keep as much food stored in here for whenever you get hungry again."

Tails nodded at Sonic, knowing that that was a good idea as Sonic wanted to avoid people now in any way possible with the way he looked now. As Tails ate, Sonic looked through his bag. Sonic found another apple and looked at it. Curious and gulped, before biting into it. Tails watched Sonic, wondering what hex was doing. He knew Sonic couldn't eat normal good so why was he trying? As Sonic chewed the apple his eyes widened in realization. He could taste it. The sweet chewiness of the inside, the juicy taste. He could actually...taste it. He took another bite. Sonic looked at Tails in excitement.

"I can taste real food!" He exclaimed. "I can actually taste!" He jumped up from the ground, giddy.

Tails watched Sonic, smiling to himself. He was happy to see Sonic do happy. "I'm happy for you Sonic. You can finally enjoy food the way I do."

Sonic smiled and continued to eat. He was happy too Sonic finished the apple and licked his gloves of the juice on it. He sighed and smiled at Tails, watching the fox finish up his apple. "I can't believe how good that was!" Sonic exclaimed, running over to Tails, jumping in front of him. "Can you?!"

Tails chuckled and pushed Sonic away from him, standing up. "Calm down, Sonic. It's only an apple."

Sonic kept jumping up and down in front of the fox. "I can't! It just tasted so good!" Tails laughed and shook his head. He dug into the bag and handed Sonic something else. Sonic looked at it and bit into it, a disgusted expression on his face. "This tastes awful."

Tails laughed at Sonic as he didn't know how to eat a banana. Tails took it from Sonic and peeled it for him. "You're meant to peel it, Sonic."

The hedgehog watched, intrigued by how food that mortal ate worked. After Tails peeled the banana he gave it back to Sonic and he bit into it. He chewed it, slowly and smiled. It was soft and had a sweet taste to it. He smiled and gave a thumbs up, then swallowed.

"That was delicious!" Sonic ran over to the bag with a greedy look on his face. "I want more!"

Tails quickly ran over and took the bag from him. Sonic pouted once the fox took the bag from him. "We need to keep as much food to keep us from going into towns. Your words, remember?"

Sonic sighed and nodded, realizing he was being greedy. He'd never tasted real food before so he got carried away. "Sorry, Tails, I guess I got carried away."

The fox chuckled; it was fine. He looked at Sonic with a smile. through the forest, Sonic could smell something, but he couldn't tell what direction it was coming from. He sniffed the air, picking up a scent. His senses had heightened more due to him being a hybrid. Sonic shrugged, not knowing what it was. Then, a person came into view.

It was a pink hedgehog with shoulder-length quills and a white rose was behind her right ear. She wore light pink dress with white lacing the bottom and sleeves. The dress came down to her knees and Sonic stopped and few feet from her. She was admiring the scenery, but when she heard Sonic step on a twig she whirled around in shock. She saw the werehog and screamed.


	5. The Monster

Chapter 5: The Monster

The Werehog's eyes widened and he tried to calm her down, but she screamed again, backing away.

"Wh...what are you?" She asked Sonic, frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sonic spoke, calmly and slowly as he approached her, but she stepped back. She got angry and afraid at the same time. He hadn't answered her question.

"I asked, what are you?"

Sonic gulped and stopped trying to approach her. "I'm...well..." He looked away from her, scratching his head, nervously. "I not a vampire or a werewolf. I'm both, you could say. I used to be just one until last night." He looked back at get and saw her expression held fear in it still. His ears lowered in sadness. Another person that was afraid of him. Great.

"St...stay away from me," the person said. "You're a monster."

She ran off.

Sonic could feel a whine break its way of his throat as he looked down at his hands. "Am I...really?" Sonic continued walking deeper into the forest, Tails trying to keep up with him.

"Sonic, wait up," Tails called to his brother. The two reached a lake and Tails saw Sonic looking at his reflection. The hedgehog had never truly seen what he looked like and now seeing himself...he didn't know what to think.

"What am I?" Sonic asked as a tear fell from his eye and into the water.

Tails looked at him. Sonic sat down and sighed, looking at his head. What that person said hurt him. What everyone had said; his Father, Blaze, that girl. Everyone. They all thought he was a monster and for something that wasn't even his fault. Sonic closed his eyes as tears starred to flow from his eyes. Tails stared, never seeing his brother like this. He approached him and went to sit next to him. Sonic looked to Tails as the fox hugged him in a brotherly embrace. Sonic sniffed and smiled at his adopted sibling.

"Thanks, Tails." He, then, looked down wit sad eyes. "I think we should go our separate ways."

Tails looked at Sonic in shock. "But Sonic, you need me!"

"I know I need you, but I need to figure this out on my own right now." He looked at Tails with a smile. "I'll be fine. Honest."

The fox hesitated, looking at Sonic. He wanted to stay with his brother. "I want to stay with you!" Tails exclaimed, he looked serious, but his voice held anger in it.

Sonic sighed, knowing he couldn't win. Tails always got stubborn in these arguments. "Alright, but never lose sight of me and what I say goes, got it?" Sonic gave Tails a serious look.

Tails nodded at the hedgehog, smiling. "As long as I'm with my big brother!" Tails said, cuddling into Sonic's fur. Sonic rubbed behind his head, chuckling.

The Werehog smiled and gave Tails a hug. Tails smiled back. The fox's smile, slowly faded as he fell asleep against Sonic's fur. The hedgehog smiled at this, patting Tails' head and bringing him closer. Soon, Sonic fell asleep as well. That night, the two woke up. Sonic had heard something, and looked around. He sniffed, and caught the scent of a vampire. He growled at the scent, as it felt familiar yet he didn't know who it was. He was about to investigate when Tails looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Sonic?" Tails asked

"I want to know what that smell is? It's familiar yet I can't place who it is," Sonic replied, before heading towards the smell. Tails sighed and followed him. They walked deeper into the forest until they came to a clearing. Sonic saw a few dead bodies and looked around. "This is...revolting! I never left this many bodies lying around. I just had one per night that way, but this...who did this?" Sonic exclaimed, staring at the bodies, horrified. Tails remained silent, biting his lower lip, looking around cautiously, then looking back to Sonic, worried. Sonic noticed this and looked at Tails. Did he know something? "Tails, do you know something about this?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded at Sonic's question. "Yes! I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen! I know the scent!" Sonic's eyes widened at this.

"But, how? You're mortal."

"Foxes have increased sense of smell that are close to wolves," Tails explained. He grabbed Sonic's hand with fear in his eyes. "We have to leave now before..." He was cut off when they fear a twig snap a few feet behind Sonic.

Sonic turned around, slowly and saw his Father standing where he had heard he tree branch. His Uncle Chuck stood behind Jules, shaking his head in annoyance. Sonic's shock turned into anger. "I can't even leave without running into you," Sonic growled, it sounding more animalistic than he had wanted it to be.

Jules grinned. "What are you doing here?"

Sonic growled once more, eyes narrowing at his Father. "What am I doing here!?" Sonic exclaimed, pointing at himself before turning his finger on his Father. "What are YOU doing here! I can't go home, because you banished me! So now, outside the vampire territory is the only place I can live!"

Jules looked at Sonic. "Chuck and I are here feeding," he said.

Sonic looked around at the dead bodies once more, eyes still narrowed. "I've never seen you feed, not like this anyway." Sonic turned back to Jules with anger in his eyes. "What happened to you?!"

"You happened, that's what," Jules said. "You became a hybrid. These werewolves who bit you and killed your mother must die. Now that you're one of them, that includes you!"

Sonic, Tails and Chuck couldn't believe what they were hearing. Jules wanted to kill his own son!

"You've got the werewolves all wrong! They only attack when a vampire is near they're territory. I was only attacked because I was close to their territory..." Sonic looked down, but then looked back up, rage in his eyes. "...which wouldn't have happened if you told me where the border was to their territory!"

Jules frowned at what his son had told him, rage in his own brown eyes. His son had gone to the werewolves and...talked to them. "You spoke to those beasts?"

"I didn't have a choice! I wandered into their territory!" Sonic growled, eyes narrowed at Jules. "Which wouldn't have happened if you told me where the border was."

"I was trying to keep you safe!"

Sonic blinked at that response. His Father had been trying to keep him safe. Sonic growled and turned his head in anger. "Well, that did a whole lot. You shouldn't have kept so much from me. If you hadn't this..." He pointed at himself. "...wouldn't have happened."

Jules just glared at him. Chuck walked up and looked at Jules. "Jules, stop. I don't understand you're reasons for doing this. Sonic is still you're son even if he looks different...stop treating him differently, " Chuck told his younger sibling in a wise tone. Sonic looked to his Uncle with wide eyes. Did his Uncle still see him as Sonic and not a monster like Tails did?

Chuck smiled at his nephew and walked up to him.

Sonic took a step back and Chuck put a hand on Sonic's shoulder which made the hybrid freeze. His eyes downcast, not looking at his Uncle. He didn't want to look up as he'd see his Father in the background.

"Sonic, don't listen to what other people say." He looked up, his eyes held sadness in them. "You're special in your own way. Use this to your advantage." Uncle Chuck smiled at Sonic and let go of him. Sonic stared at his Uncle, shock on his face.

How was he meant to use THIS to his advantage? Also if he was special why did so many people call him names? Did his Uncle know something he didn't?

"Let's go," Jules said, and walked off. Chuck smiled at Sonic and followed him.

Sonic watched his Uncle and Father walk off, shock still on his face. He sighed and turned into the opposite direction. He saw Tails behind him, hiding. Sonic smiled at this. _'I guess he thought Dad was going to attack us,'_ Sonic thought.

Sonic sighed and led Tails back to the lake, but Tails tugged on Sonic's arm and pointed in a different direction. "How about we go this way?"

Sonic shrugged and went that, following Tails, keeping a close eye on him. Sonic yawned; he was starting to get tired. He looked at Tails. Tails also looked quite tired. The two stopped near a tree in the clearing and Sonic sat against the trunk, Tails cuddling against Sonic once more. Sonic chuckling at this. Before long, the two were asleep.


	6. A Bullied Fox

Chapter 6: A Bullied Fox  


The next day, the two woke up. Tails and Sonic yawned, then got out food from the sack. Sonic grabbed a peach and Tails grabbed another banana. Sonic looked inside the bag and blinked. They needed to get more if they were going to be living out in the forest for awhile. They only have 7 fruits left and that wouldn't last long. As they walked, they eventually reached a village. Sonic looked at it hesitantly, wondering if he should go in or not. He looked at Tails, wondering what to do. Tails smiled and spoke at Sonic's unspoken question.

"How about you stay here and give me the money I need to buy us more food. You wait here until I get back, okay?" Tails explained to Sonic.

Sonic smiled at the fox and nodded, sifting through his belt-fanny pack for money to give to Tails. Once he found some he gave it to Tails and he left for the stores. Sonic saw that Tails' twin tails were lowered not swirling around like usual indicating he was nervous. Sonic sighed and leaned against a tree, to hide in the shadows of the forest as he waited.

Ten minutes passed and Tails hadn't come back. Sonic sighed, wondering what was taking so long. He walked into the village and hid in an alleyway. He looked scanned the street from the alleyway, carefully. He was being cautious so as no one would see him. The shadows in the alleyway hid him quite well. But he really wanted to know why Tails was taking so long. He was worried about the fox. If anything happened to him ... he didn't know what he'd do. He heard voices coming from the street. There was yelling and it sounded like someone was crying.

Sonic turned his attention to the crying and what he saw broke his heart. It was Tails, but there kids yelling at him and kicking him. The fox was curled in a ball on the pavement, crying, yelling in agony. "Please, stop it!" Sonic's ears bent back at seeing his younger sibling like this. Since Tails had lived with him most of his life he'd never lived among mortals so he never knew how bullies worked.

"You two-tailed freak!" One person said, kicking Tails in the chest. "Mutant! Why would anyone hang out with you?"

Sonic growled in anger at that comment, his ears bending back. He could feel anger build up inside of him at watching this scene unfold. He looked around and saw guard walking by and glared at them. 'There are guard around and they're not stopping this!' Sonic yelled in his head. Sonic clenched his fists and decided that the only way to save Tails was for him to step in, even if it meant that he would be spotted. He didn't care. As long as Tails was safe that's all that mattered to him. He rushed up to the two people and punched them hard in the face.

The kid who was punched; a brown bear with light brown. He wore just a belt. His friends was a red fox with back hair slicked back and blue eyes. The bear's nose began to bleed as he looked up at who had punched him with angry eyes and his eyes widened.

"I believe you picked the wrong fox to bully, kid," Sonic stated as he clenched his fist together making it crack.

Tails uncurled a little and looked up, seeing Sonic and sniffled, wiping his eyes of the tears in them. "S...Sonic..."

The two anthros saw Sonic and ran.

"Werewolf!" One yelled.

Sonic rolled his eyes and turned his eyes to Tails, kneeling down in front of him. "Are you okay, Tails?"

Tails sniffed, nodding, looking down. "Y...Yea. I'll be fine." Sonic looked at Tails in concern, but Tails' head quickly shot up, fear in his ocean blue eyes. "Sonic, you have to get out of here before..." He was cut when they the sound of approaching footsteps. Tails squeaked and hid back in ball, afraid of who it was. Sonic put a hand on his head, trying to calm him down, ignoring the approaching noise. All that mattered to him...was Tails' safety.

"Halt, beast!" A guard shouted. "You're under arrest!"

Sonic blinked and turned his head to look at the group of guards. The two kids he'd scared away were standing behind them; the brown bear holding his nose. Sonic growled and stood up, but a sword was aimed at his neck. Sonic just glared at the guard. "I'm not afraid of you." Sonic kept his glare on them, eyes showing anger in them. "How am I under arrest if I haven't done anything?"

"For attacking children. Come; we're going to see the king."

Sonic growled at that. He had no choice. They were attacking his brother so he had no choice but to step in. "It's not like you were doing anything." The guard glared at him. "Those two boys..." Sonic pointed at the two hiding behind the guards. "...were beating up my younger brother yet none of you stopped them!" Sonic's eyes narrowed at them. "And you call yourselves guards."

Tails uncurled and looked at Sonic, worriedly, thinking he was maybe going too far.

"Come with us," the guard said, grabbing Sonic and leading him away.

Sonic tried to get out of guards' grasp but he was too strong. "Let me go! I'll bite you if you don't!" It was best threat he could think of. He hated resorting to violence, but leaving Tails alone in the street after what just happened didn't settle with him.

As the guards lead him away, Tails looked hesitant. Should he go after him? He didn't want to stay in the street anymore. He wanted to go with Sonic. Being with Sonic always made him feel safe. He, slowly, stood up and ran after the guards; who had Sonic in tow.


	7. Seeing The King

Chapter 7: Seeing The King

They went inside a castle and stood before the king.

"Your Majesty, we have captured a werewolf," one of the guards said.

The King; who was a ground brown squirrel with blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket with gold lining the sleeves and the collar. His crown was entirely golf and had a large blue stone in the middle. The King looked down at Sonic with a raised brow as Sonic glared back with angry emerald eyes. He stood and spoke.

"What were you doing in my city? You were wolves have your own territory."

Sonic looked away, anger in his emerald eyes and refused to speak, but a kick in the leg from the guard that was holding him made him wince. "I came here to buy food." The King and the guards looked surprised at the answer, but didn't seem to believe him.

Sonic looked at the King, who spoke again. "Do you really think I would believe that. One of my guards told me that two children came to them, crying because you attacked them!" The King exclaimed.

Sonic growled, glaring at the King. "That's not what happened. Those little punks were picking on someone I care about, so I had to stop them because you're guards didn't care if he was getting beaten up."

The King scoffed and shook his head. He looked at Tails. "Who are you? I don't remember my guards speaking of you," the King said.

Tails cried out in shock at being spoken too and hid behind Sonic. The hedgehog looked behind him at the fox and saw that he was hugging his legs, tails curled around him. Sonic's expression changed from anger to worry. He'd never seen Tails like this before. Had those bullies traumatized him? If Sonic wasn't being held by the guard he'd hug the fox cub.

The king frowned at the reaction, and turned to Sonic.

"Who are you?" A guard asked Tails. "Why are you scared?"

Tails looked up at Sonic as if pleading him with his eyes to speak for him and Sonic could never say 'no' to Tails, especially if he's like this. Sonic turned back to the King, a serious expression on his face. "his name is Tails." Sonic looked back at the kit with sadness in his eyes. "I don't know his real name. He was abandoned when he was only a baby because of his two tails. My Father saved him from being killed by a werewolf and brought him home. We were raised together, so were as close as siblings ever though he's a mortal and I'm not."

The King listened intently to Sonic and once he was done, his eyes opened wide at this. A werewolf attacked the fox and was saved by the hedgehog's Father. What does that mean? He nodded and was about to speak when a person entered the room. It was Sally.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Sonic turned and widened his eyes at who he saw standing there. It was the girl he saw a day ago after they came back from werewolf pack. "You? You're the princess?"

The King and guards were shocked at how Sonic knew Sally and Tails was afraid something would happen after Sonic said that. The King looked at Sally. She knew this werewolf?

"Sally, you know this, werewolf?" The King asked Sally.

Sonic growled at still being called a werewolf. "Quit calling me a werewolf! Do I really look that much like them!" Sonic looked himself over. The King turned from Sally to Sonic and stared at him. Sonic couldn't be a vampire, but he looked too much like werewolf to be one.

"He's a hybrid, father," Sally told the king.

The King turned back to Sally with shock on his face. "A hybrid!? How is that possible?"

Sonic looked back at the King with a bored expression on his face. "I don't know. Werewolf bites are fatal to my kind yet I survived one." Sonic shrugged his shoulders at the King.

The King turned back to Sonic with a raised brow. "So, you're a vampire ... or were one." Sonic grumbled and folded his arms across his chest.

The Werehog nodded and sighed.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sally asked her father.

The King thought about it and then looked at the hedgehog. "Throw him in the dungeon!"

The guards grabbed a hold of Sonic and he widened his eyes in shock. "Hold on! I'm getting thrown in a dungeon for saving my younger brother from bullies!?"

The King glared down at Sonic with anger in his eyes. "We don't need you causing a ruckus in the city and also ... stay away from my daughter!"

Tails watched his brother being carried away and looked at Sally. He stood up and ran over to her, tears appearing in his blue eyes. "Please, stop them! Sonic's the only thing close to a family I have! He can't be put in jail!"

"I can't," Sally said. "Father's word is law."

Tails choked up a cry and turned to the King, tears falling down his cheeks. "Please, let Sonic go! He did nothing wrong! He was only protecting me!"

Sally looked at her father, who saw Tails and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but he will be staying in the dungeon for a while for he did..." The King's eyes then narrowed. "...as well as meeting Sally."

"But what about me? Where will I go while Sonic's in the dungeon?!" Tails exclaimed, sounding terrified.

Sally and his father looked at each other, then back to Tails.

"You can stay at the inn in the village," Sally told him.

Tails widened his eyes and tails curled around his body out of fear. "Go back ... out there? I can't ... not without, Sonic. He protects me from bad things."  
Sally looked at the eight-year old in concern. He really did have a strong connection with the hybrid?

"What should we do, father?" Sally asked the king.

The King thought about it for a while and then looked back down at the boy. "Would you like to stay here while your friend is in the dungeon? That way you can see him if you want."

Tails widened eyes and smiled, wiping his tears away and bowing, grateful. "T...Thank you," he responded back. Tails was shaking with both joy and fear. He was afraid of staying somewhere without Sonic being right by him, yet Sonic was in the same area as him, so he felt kind of safe.

Sally walked down and took Tails' hand. "Come; let me show you where you're staying."

Tails looked to Sally with surprise on his face and nodded. "O...Okay," Tails said, looking down, shy."

The princess smiled and led Tails down the hall and into a room. Tails looked around it and sat on the bed. The mattress was soft and cushiony, it was quite comfortable. He was sitting in a four-poster bed and beside it was a maroon wooden bed-side table. The cupboard and and edge of the mirror was the same colour. There was a door that led out to a balcony.

Tails looked around the room and the back at Sally, ears lowered. "I hope I'm not being too much of a bother just so I can stay near Sonic?"

"You're fine," Sally told him.

Tails looked down at the floor, hands clenching together in nervousness. "It's just ... I'm not used to being around my own kind. I was raised around vampires, so I'm more used to being around Sonic. That's why I'm freaking out so much around anyone mortal." His tails wrapped around his body. "But now that a Sonic is in the dungeon I feel more vulnerable now. Out on the street before Sonic became a hybrid he was always with me, so I wouldn't be bothered..." His eyes filled with tears. "...but now he can't enter the street without someone noticing his appearance!"

Sally sat down beside her; she felt sorry for Tails.

"Sonic has always been like a older brother to me and seeing him like ... makes feel like I'm being insulted or hurt too." Tails' tears fell down his cheeks at this. "He's hurting on the inside. I can tell. He's never looked so sad before and he's pushing it all aside to take care of me. Why can't he take care of himself as well?"

"Maybe it's time he did," Sally said.

Tails looked at Sally; the tears still falling from eyes. "I guess." Tails looked away from her. "He doesn't listen to anyone, but me. He's very stubborn."

"I see."

Tails nodded and looked down in sadness. "When do you think Sonic will be released?"

"I'm not sure," Sally said. "It's up to my dad."

Tails sighed at her answer and nodded. "Will I be able to see him sometime?"

"Probably."

Tails looked up with a smile on his face. "Can see him now!?"

"Sure," Sally said, standing up.

Tails smiled at her and stood up also and followed her out of the bronze coloured doors. They walked down some cream coloured stairs before coming to a dark oak door. Two guards stood on each side of the door, and looked at them.

"I am here to visit a prisoner," Sally told them.

Tails looked out from behind Sally and up at the guards. He froze when he saw them. They looked really intimidating compared to him. Tails his back behind Sally, shaking. The guards nodded and stood aside, opening the door. Sally and Tails walked into the dungeon and saw Sonic in a cell.

The hybrid was yelling at a guard and holding a stake in his face. "For the last time I'm not a werewolf! I don't eat meat!" Sonic yelled at the guard;who was posted outside his cell. The guard was glaring daggers at Sonic as if telling him to 'eat it or starve'.

Sonic growled and took the meant, biting a chunk out of it. He made a look of distaste and swallowed. Sonic stuck his tongue out in disgust and and threw the meat in the guard's face. He'd rather starve than eat meat. He drank blood not ate meat. He also ate fruits which he recently found out about. He didn't eat meat. "I'd rather stave than eat that!"

"You will eat it or I will force it down your throat, wolf!" The guard yelled.

Sonic growled at the guard, grabbing hold of the bars and glaring at him. "I told you I'm not a wolf! I'm a vampire! I won't eat meat I drink blood!"

"From what I hear, you're a damn hybrid. So that means you're both. Now eat the damn meat!"

"I don't wanna!" Sonic yelled back, letting go of the bars and turning his back to the guard, nose in the air. He was being stubborn and Tails knew that. The guard had just about had it with Sonic and looked ready to go into the cell and force-feed it to him.

"Enough!" Sally yelled.

The guard and Sonic both turned their heads to look at Sally. The guard got on a knee and bowed before the princess and she just rolled her eyes as did Sonic. He never got that treatment when he was prince of vampires.

"Leave us," Sally told the guard, who nodded and left. Sally looked at the Werehog, who tossed the meat aside.

"What do you want?" Sonic growled at her. He wasn't in the mood to be talked to by the princess of the guy who just threw him in jail.

"Tails wanted to see you, so we came down here."

Sonic unfolded his arms and approached the cell bars and bent down as Tails approached Sonic. "Hey, kiddo, how you holding up?"

Tails shrugged his shoulders at Sonic. "As good as I can get, I suppose." Sonic frowned at that and sighed, knowing the fox wasn't used to bullies.

Tails noticed his brother's expression and sighed as well. Sally smiled.

"I'll leave you two to visit," she said, and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Sonic said, regret in his voice. "I shouldn't have let you go alone."

Tails smiled at Sonic to try and cheer him up. "You didn't know I'd get attacked, Sonic."

"But I'm supposed to protect you. What kind of older brother let his younger brother get beaten up like that?" Sonic asked, ears bending back. "Now, people think you're a freak."

Tails looked down, but then looked back up and put a hand on Sonic's; a smile in his face. "That's another thing we have in common. We're both freaks of nature." With that Sonic smiled back at Tails.

Tails chuckled, but sighed. He didn't like being called a freak. Not after those bullies had said it to him.

Sonic put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Hey, if anybody's a freak here ... it's me. You're one of a kind, bud." Tails could feel tears full his eyes and sniffed. Sonic could always cheer him up when he was feeling down, especially after what happened. A smile came to his face and he nodded. Sonic grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Now, stop thinking that about yourself, because once I'm out if here, I'm not gonna let you outta my sight again," Sonic told Tails

The fox chuckled at what Sonic said. "Okay, but as long as you don't think lowly of yourself of either," Tails told Sonic.

The hedgehog blinked and rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "S...Sure."

Tails smiled and saw a guard walk up. "It's time for you to go," he told Tails.

Tails blinked and sighed, standing up and smiling at Sonic. "Thanks for the talk. I'll see you again tomorrow sometime."

Sonic waved at him, smiling too. "Thanks for coming to see me, bro. You don't need bother seeing me everyday. I'll be fine."

Tails looked at him in worry and Sonic saw a hint of fear in his eyes. "But you can if you want to."

The Werehog smiled and watched him leave, then leaned back against the wall of his cell.


	8. Sonic's Punishment

Chapter 8: Sonic's Punishment

The guard came back soon after escorting Tails and Sally out of the dungeon and glared at Sonic. "What? Do you have something against me?"

The guard looked at him. "You could say that."

"Is it because I threw the meat in your face?" Sonic asked. His expression changed to sarcasm at the next thing he said. "Well, sorry! I don't eat meat! I've never even tried it!" The guard scoffed and walked away. Sonic watched him leave, growling a little. "I can't believe the treatment I'm getting for saving someone I care about from a bunch of little punks," Sonic growled. "This place is crazy!"

"What did you say?" The guard asked, stopping to turn around.

Sonic glared at the guard with narrowed eyes. "I said this place is crazy." Sonic shrugged his shoulders and turned his head from the fuming guard. "It's just what I think after the decision you King made. I saved my friend and I'm put in jail. It's stupid."

The guard walked up to him. "You're in here because the King ordered it."

Sonic turned his head to glare at the guard. "So, saving someone from getting beat up means they should be put in jail?" Sonic frowned at this as his ears bent back, lips rolling back to show his fangs. "Then what do have to do to get the death penalty? Speak out of line? Self-defense?! Your laws here are barbaric!"

"You threatened two kids, beast!"

Sonic growled in annoyance. This guard was being a real pain. He threatened two kids! When someone threatens Tails they threaten him! "They were beating up my friend! I couldn't stand by and let them do that!" Sonic's eyes narrowed at the guard. "If someone threatens Tails then they threaten me too."

"Is that so?"

Sonic nodding, growling at him. "And you think it's alright for punks like that to bully other kids? Sonic kept his eyes narrowed at the guard, growling his next sentence out like venom, "You should be ashamed to call yourself a guard."

The guard scoffed and walked away. "You're a monster, a beast," the guard told him. "No doubt a bastard as well."

Sonic widened his eyes at that and a feral growl rose from his throat and lunged at the cell bars. He slashed at the bars and tried biting them to try and get at the one who had insulted him. The guard looked quite shocked at the sudden change in personality so quickly and looked at the hedgehog's eyes and saw complete rage in them. Sonic was beyond angry. He roared and swiped at the guard, slashing his claws across the guard's chest. The guard yelled in pain and glared at the werehog. Sonic growled, his eyes a feral yellow. Sonic reached his claws through the bars, trying the wound the guard further. Before he could, Sonic regained his senses. His eyes returned back to green and noticed his arm outstretched in between the cell bars. His face contorted into confusion, but it changed to horror when he saw his fingernail coated in blood and the guard on the ground; a long four claw mark across his chest.

Sonic was in shock. He withdrew his arm from the cell bars and stared at it, petrified. "W...What happened?"

He looked at the guard, who groaned and clutched his wound. "You scratched me, you beast! I'm telling the king!"

He walked out of the dungeon, slamming the door behind him. Sonic stared after the guard, ears bent back in regret as he looked down at his blood covered claws. "I didn't mean it."

The guard walked into the throne room and bowed, then stood and looked at the king. "My king, the beast you have in the dungeon attacked me."

He showed the claw marks on his chest. The King banged his fist on the armrest of his throne, standing up. "How dare that beast attack one of my guards! I want him put down! I don't want him out there for the safety of the kingdom!" The guard nodded and left. He went down to the dungeon and looked at Sonic.

"You are to be executed," he said. "King's orders."

Sonic looked at the guard in shock and shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you! But you provoked me by calling me names! I don't like fighting and I can't die! Tails needs me!" Sonic sounded desperate as he shouted this at the guard.

The guard opened the cell door and grabbed Sonic's arm. "Come with me."

Sonic cried out in shock as he was dragged down the dungeon to the stairs, past the throne room and out into the garden. There was a tree stump and an axe waiting there. Sonic gulped and looked at the guard. "You haven't answered my question! What about my brother?!"

"He'll be here soon."

Sonic looked at the guard in shock and growled at him. "You're not gonna make him watch, are you? He's eight-years old! It'll terrify him!"

"Get moving," the guard said.

"For crying out loud! Answer me! I don't want my brother to watch this!" Sonic shouted at the guard.

"I said move!"

Sonic was now getting angry with the guard yelling at him and not answering him. The guard was also pushing him toward the stump which made him more irritated. Sonic then, stopped and growled. "No..." The guard glared at Sonic.

"Move, dammit!" The guard yelled.

This made Sonic angry. He roared and lunged at the guard, biting his neck. The guard cried out in pain and clutched the wound. With his right arm. When Sonic saw the wound he snapped back to his senses and got off the guard. "I...I'm sorry!" Sonic grabbed his head as he realized what was happening to him. He was finally witnessing his wolf instincts from the werewolf side of him.

"That does it! You're going to die!"

He pushed Sonic towards the execution block. Sonic cried out in shock and looked at the axe in fear. He didn't want to die. Not yet. "It was an accident, I swear! I don't use violence that often!"

Sonic tried to sound as guilty as he could to get the guard to let him go. The guard tightened his hold on Sonic and raised the axe. Sonic looked around, trying to find a way to escape. A thought hit him and he sweat dropped not realizing it sooner. He swung his leg up and hit the guard in the chin, knocking the axe out of his arms and it just landed barely ahead of Sonic. He sighed in relief and and tripped the guard over with his legs, making him let go of Sonic.

Sonic jumped onto the stump and smirked at him, showing his fangs. "When I say I'm sorry I mean it. Why are you mortals all about killing if you step one foot out of line?"

"You're a criminal!" The guard said. He was about to speak again when the king and Sally arrived.

"That's enough!" The King shouted. He looked to the hybrid and pointed in front of him. "Now, how about you come down here so we can settle this."

Sonic snickered and lifted his head up in the air, folding his arms. "Why should I? You'll just kill me after that." Sonic turned his attention back to the King and growled. "Anyway, it wasn't my fault I attacked. It was your stupid guard's fault for provoking me!" Sonic's eyes narrowed at the guard. "It's not my fault I attacked when I don't know what I'm dealing with inside of me!"

The king glared at him. "You are a monster and should be put down!" the King shouted at Sonic.

Sonic glared at with anger in his emerald eyes. "Oh, am I? Do monsters feel regret? Do monsters feel any emotions at all!?" Sonic shouted back at the King.

The King turned to the guard and motioned for him to continue the execution. Sally ran up to her father.

"Dad...please, don't do this."

The King turned to Sally with concern in his eyes. "Sally, I must." He turned to Sonic with anger in them. "He must be executed for the safety of the Kingdom."  
"I can easily leave. That way no more blood will be spilt," Sonic said, eyes narrowed at the King.

The king thought about it, and looked at Sonic. "Fine, you may leave." Sonic grinned at that answer, but before he could say anything the King spoke again. "But never come here again. If you do ... I'll be sure to have you executed."

Sonic folded his arms across his chest. "Come on, even if I need to buy food for Tails?" The King kept glaring at him and Sonic sighed. "Fine, we'll buy our food somewhere else." He walked off, bumping into Sally on purpose. Sonic looked around for Tails and saw him. "Come on, Tails, let's go," Sonic told the fox. "We're not welcome to buy food here anymore so let go find food somewhere else."

Tails nodded his head at Sonic. "Okay."

Sally and the King watched them leave. The King sighed in relief. He rubbed his temples in frustration. "Finally, they're gone." He turned to Sally with a serious expression on his face. "Sally, the time is coming for when you need to the throne and you also need to be betrothed in order to take it."

"Who should I marry?" Sally asked.

"I've put a lot of thought into it, but I believe you should marry Antione Depardiue. He may not be a prince, but he is a very good knight, especially when it comes to protecting others. He'd make a grand husband for you," The King explained to Sally. Sally blinked, shocked. Her father had chosen Antoine? Why? "He's the son of one of the greatest knights that once protected my kingdom, so having my daughter marry the son of said greatest knight would make protecting the kingdom from vermin like that hybrid, easier," The King told his daughter.

"You want me to marry him? But I don't even like him that way."

"Sally, you know the laws that Acorn kingdom has laid out for centuries is that woman are to be betrothed before ascending to the throne and that has to happen with you."

The female chipmunk sighed. "Fine."

The King smiled at her and put a hand to her head. "That's my girl." He then, headed back to the castle. Sally gulped and looked in the direction Sonic and Tails had gone in before looking to her Father and the guard. She didn't want to marry Antione. She didn't want to the throne yet. She wanted to live her life the way she wanted and when she was ready she'd take the throne, but that wasn't allowed.

Sally looked to where Sonic and Tails had left, and made up her mind. She was going with them. She looked back to her Father and the guard to make sure they weren't looking before making a run for it. Sally didn't want the throne yet. She wanted to enjoy her youth while she still had it.


	9. The Echidna

Chapter 9: The Echidna

In the forest, Sonic was regretting not getting any food from the town before they left. They had just eaten two fruits each and now they had three fruits left.

"Great. Now, that I've screwed up our chance of buying food in that town we have to find another one," Sonic growled at himself in anger.

Tails put a hand on Sonic shoulder to calm him down. "It's alright, Sonic, we'll find another place to buy food soon."

The Werehog sighed, hoping Tails was right. He heard a yell a few minutes later and saw Sally run up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic growled at her. He didn't want anything to with her since her Father threw him in jail.

Tails glared at Sonic. "Sonic, please, be polite. She let me see you after all." Sonic shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms, grumbling under his breath.

"I want to come with you," Sally said. "My dad is making me marry for the throne, and I don't want that."

Sonic crossed his arms, glaring at her. He thought about it, keeping his glare on her. "Can't you just tell him how you feel about the whole the thing?" Sonic then, slapped his face as if that were stupid. "Oh no, wait...your Dad is a jerk so like he'd listen to your opinion."

Sally nodded. "You're right; he won't listen."

Sonic sighed at this, eyes lowering to the ground. "I guess we're sort of in the same boat with running from our Fathers." Sonic looked back up at Sally with a serious expression on his face. "Fine, you can come, but it's dangerous out here and it was your decision if you end up getting hurt."

"Fair enough," Sally said.

Sonic turned around, picking up the backpack and putting it over his shoulders and walking on ahead. Tails looked to Sally with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, he may seem a little rough around the edges when you first meet him, but as you get to know him he's actually the complete opposite of that. He's kind, caring and a little stubborn at times, but all in all...he's great to be around."

"I hope so."

"Well, look how great Sonic and I get along!" Tails exclaimed, spreading his arms out to give emphasis to the sentence. "I'm a mortal and he's a vampire...err...hybrid and we are as close as brothers," Tails told Sally, a smile crossing his face.

Sally smiled. "That's good." She looked at Sonic. "I'm sorry for what my father did to you."

Sonic turned to look at her, then turned his head away. "You can apologize all you want for him, but he still sent me to be executed when I attacked by accident. That stupid guard provoked me." Sonic narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists in anger. "I don't like being insulted." He turned back to her, anger in his emerald eyes. "I'm not one for violence, but when provoked I will attacked and this thing ... inside me that's from the werewolf bite took advantage of that." Sonic growled at himself. "I don't understand this."

Sally put an arm on his shoulder. "Then you'll just have to learn how to control it."

Sonic shoved her arm off his shoulder, glaring at her. "That's easy for you say; you're not the one who's being put through it!" With that, Sonic turned his back to her and started to walk away.

Tails sighed and followed him as Sally walked behind them. He looked to her with a small smile on his face. "You'll get used to him acting like that. You two may end up getting along sooner than you think."

Sally nodded. "Where are we going?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders at her question. "Nowhere, really. I really have nowhere to go. I've just been wondering around and Tails wanted to tag along so I let him."

Tails looked at Sally with sorrow in his blue eyes. "Sonic was banished from the vampire territory after he told his Father what happened to him. We've been trying to find some place we can stay for sometime, but everywhere we go...Sonic isn't welcome."

"That's terrible..."

Sonic looked back out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "Yea, the vampire territory was the only home I knew and now I'm not welcome there." a growl rose from Sonic's throat. "I'm not welcome anywhere because of what I am."

Sally looked down. She felt sorry for Sonic. She didn't realize that he had been through so much in the past few days, yet he still kept a cool head around it all. He still seemed quite nice to those around him at times, but then he changes to a completely different person; to someone cold and who's been through a lot in his life. As they walked on, Sally talked to Tails about his and Sonic's friendship. She noticed that the fox would do anything for his best friend. If it came down to it he'd even put his life on the line to save Sonic's even if Sonic said against it he'd still do it. She also found out that Sonic would do anything for Tails also, even go as far as sacrificing himself to save the kid's if he was in any sort of danger. It amazed her at how strong their bond was, especially seeing as one was a mortal and the other was a hybrid. It's been said that mortals could never get along with vampires or werewolves yet these two defied that.

Sonic stopped to rest and stretched.

"I think we should stop for a bit," Sonic said, as he finished stretching and sat down beside a tree.

"I agree," Sally said.

Sonic smiled and went to sleep. He closed his eyes and fell into dreamland. As he slept, he started to see things. Images. He saw an image of an island that floated in the sky. Soon, the image faded and another one came and this time it was of a red echidna with purple eyes. The image started moving and the echidna walked over to a giant emerald and stood before it. Sonic was shocked at these images. What did they mean? The echidna raised his hands and spoke.

"The prophecy is coming to pass," the echidna said. "Master Emerald, bring the hybrid to me."

The giant green emerald began to glow. The glow brighter and Sonic's vision went white.

Sonic woke up with a start and grabbed his head, rubbing it. "What was that? I've never had any dreams like that before." He looked around and saw that Tails and Sally were sleeping. Sonic sighed and stood up, deciding to go for a little walk. "I need to clear my head. That dream was way too strange for me." He stood up and walked off, leaning against a tree not far from the two. "What was with that dream? That island and that echidna? He said something about a prophecy and a hybrid." Sonic's eyes widened at this. "Did he mean me? Nah, he couldn't. He's obviously nuts if he was talking to an emerald." Sonic snickered at that. Suddenly, a glow covered him and he vanished. Sonic appeared in a clearing and he looked around in shock. This wasn't where he had been moments ago. Where was he? He turned to look to the left and in the distance he saw a shrine and lifted a brow. "Okay, I'm starting to get a weird vibe right now."

He walked up to the shrine and saw a giant green emerald. A red echidna was sitting in front of it. There were giant stone pillars surrounding the shrine and stone steps that led up to the emerald. The echidna's eyes were closed and once Sonic took one step onto the stone, the echidna opened his violet eyes. He saw Sonic and stood up. "You're here."

Sonic looked around the area the shrine was standing and saw no one else. He turned back to the echidna and pointed at himself. "Are you talking to me?"

"I am. You're the hybrid. The one I've been waiting for."

Sonic lifted an eyebrow at this and shook his head. "Me? No way. No one wants to have anything to do with me, so why would you?"

"There is a prophecy: a hybrid would be made and would bring peace to the war."

Sonic widened his eyes and pointed himself. "And you think I'm that hybrid?" The echidna nodded. Sonic cracked a smile and then started laughing, holding his stomach as he went into a fit of laughter. "That's too good! Oh my gosh! Me? A part of a prophecy! Ha ha ha! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

The echidna frowned. "You think this is a joke? I'm telling the truth!"

Sonic tried to stop laughing, but little giggles kept coming out of his mouth. After awhile he stopped laughing and grew serious. "You must've mistaken me for someone else. No one wants me around them, not even my own Father. You've got the wrong hybrid, sorry." Sonic turned to leave the shrine.

"There are no other hybrids in the world, Sonic. You are the only one."

Sonic stopped and turned his head to look back at the echidna with narrowed eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you through the Master Emerald."

Sonic turned around completely now, his anger starting to boil. "You've been spying on me!" He looked to the giant emerald and pointed at it. "Through that!?" Sonic threw his arms up in the air. He had had enough. "You're crazy!" Before the echidna could say any more, Sonic ran off. He ran into the forest, but stopped as he looked at his surroundings. His ears bent back in frustration. "Great, I'm lost." He growled as he was reminded of the echidna. "It's probably that echidna's fault." Sonic sighed, thinking about the echidna. There was no doubt in his mind that the echidna was crazy. "But...that echidna does know how to get me back to the others?" Sonic asked himself. His ears lowered in annoyance before he started to head back to the shrine.

Once he got there, the echidna looked up. "You came back."

Sonic glared at the echidna and growled at him. "I only came back to know how to get back to my brother."

"Follow the path out of the shrine and through the forest."

Sonic turned his head to look down the path and then began to walk down it. He turned to look back at the echidna, a glare in his eyes. "Peace to come to the war?" Sonic snickered at that. "My Father wouldn't allow such a thing to happen, especially after what he said to me."

"You are destined to bring peace and became king of both species," the echidna said.

Sonic frowned at that and tsked. "Didn't you hear me? My Father absolutely hates werewolves and is against the thought if the war ending. If I ever did do that he'd start a battle against the werewolves for sure." Sonic looked down, sadness in his eyes. "So many innocent werewolves and vampires would die because of Father's anger." Sonic clenched his fists in anger. "I DO want the want the war to end, but I don't think I'm the right one to end it."

"Why not?"

Sonic looked over at the echidna, glaring at him. "Why else!? No one wants me! They see me as an atrocity to both werewolves and vampires!" Sonic then, turned to leave, too angry to continue talking.

The red echidna held his hand out, wanting to stop the hybrid, but knew he couldn't. Sonic had to do this on his own.


	10. Attacking Tails

Chapter 10: Attacking Tails

As Sonic walked away, he thought about what the echidna had told him.

"A prophecy that told of a hybrid stopping the war and I'm the only hybrid alive." Sonic snickered at that and continued on walking. "It can't be true. That echidna must one too many screws loose. The war will never end and I'll never take the throne from Father, especially not after he disowned me."

He scoffed and shook his head, heading back to Tails and Sally. They looked at him when he showed.

"Where've you been?" Sally asked him.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders at her question. "I don't really know. I just appeared in an unfamiliar area and I walked up to this shrine and an echidna started telling me about a prophecy. I reckon it's all a bunch of nonsense," Sonic told them, waving his hand in the air as if he didn't care.

"Interesting."

Sonic glared at her with his emerald eyes, blazing. "No, it's not. Prophecy's are a bunch of crap that get people's hopes up for the future." Sonic walked by the two as Sally and Tails stared at him in shock.

"Sonic, did something happen?" Tails asked, concerned about his brother.

Sonic shook his head at Tails, back still to the two. "No, nothing that concerns you two. It's mainly to do with me."

Tails and Sally looked at each other, then back to Sonic.

"Sonic, are you sure! You know you can always talk to me," Tails told Sonic, stepping toward him.

Sonic growled in annoyance and rubbed a hand over his face. He turned around and swiped his hand at Tails. "I said 'No'!" Tails jumped back, shocked at Sonic's retaliation.

Sonic growled at Tails and advanced. The fox whimpered and stumbled back. He tripped over a tree branch and fell on onto the ground. Tails looked up at his brother and saw that his eyes were a golden yellow colouring. Sonic brought his claws up to his face, growling. The animal inside Sonic had been unleashed and Tails didn't know how to stop it.

"Sonic, stop! Please! You're scaring me!" Tails cried, his tails curling around him as he tried to back away.

Sonic growled again.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sonic!" Sally yelled.

"Sonic, this isn't you! Don't let the werewolf control you!" Tails shouted at him.

Sonic snarled at the fox and lunged at him. Tails cried out in shock as Sally pulled Tails out of the way, but not before he was scratched across the chest. He cries out in pain and looked at the wound.

Sally glared at Sonic. "Stop this, Sonic. Now!"

Sonic snarled at her and was about to lunge when his ears twitched to the sound of crying. He turned his head to fox and his crying. His tears fell from his eyes and onto the ground. This seemed to snap Sonic back.

His eyes changed back to normal and he saw Tails and he approached him. "Tails, are you okay? What happened to you?" Sonic sounded panicked that his little brother was hurt. Before Sonic reached Tails; the fox shyed away from him which caused Sonic confusion that is...until he looked at his blood covered claws.  
His eyes widened when his eyes lay on his claws, coated in blood. Tails' blood. He could smell it and the blood on his claws smelled exactly the same as the blood coming from Tails' wound. "I...I did this to you?" Sonic's voice was shaky as his hand began to shake also. Tails nodded and looked at Sonic, still crying. He backed away from Sonic in fear. Sonic grabbed his head as tears fell down cheeks. "D...Dad was right. I'm a monster." With that Sonic ran off into the forest.

Tails outstretched his hand to him, hiccuping. "S...Sonic, wait! D...Don't leave...me..." The Werehog didn't listen, and kept on running. Tails stood up, clutching his wound as Sally helped him. "We have to go after him. He's not used to having werewolf instincts in him, so we have to help him; support him as much as we can. We can't let him fall into animals side." Sally sighed, knowing Tails needed medical attention, but if the fox wanted to help Sonic first then she will too.

Sonic ran through the forest. The same thing going through his head, _'I attacked Tails! I attacked Tails! I Attacked Tails! I ATTACKED TAILS!'_

He stopped in front of a tree and punched it. He couldn't believe what he just did. He knew he attacked Tails because he was angry, but why did his werewolf side have to take it out on the fox? Why not a tree!? Sonic slashed the tree and left four claw marks in the bark. He breathed, slowly, and tried to calm himself down.

He looked down at his hand that was coated in his brother's blood. "I'll endanger Tails if I stay with them."

He saw Sally run over as Tails walked. They stopped and looked at him.

"You two...can't be near me," Sonic spoke as he started to back away. "I could lash out again!"

Tails held his hands up and cringed at the pain in his chest. "We know, but I think the werewolf side takes advantage of your anger," Tails explained to Sonic.

"You need us," Sally said.

Sonic looked at the two in fear and looked back at the forest. He turned back to the two. "I could hurt you! I may even kill you!" Sonic looked down with fear in his eyes. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that."

Tails walked up to Sonic and spoke. "Sonic, you forcing us away will only make the werewolf side try and gain control of you more because you'll be vulnerable with us here. Without us you're vulnerable. You need our help and you can't tell us otherwise."

Sonic looked to Tails with tears in his eyes and fell on his knees. There were tears flowing down his face. He covered his face so they wouldn't see him cry. Tails bent down to Sonic and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Sonic looked at Tails and a smile came to his face. Then he frowned and turned away. "Tails, I don't want you to get hurt again." Sonic looked down, ashamed. "Let alone by me. You should go back."

Tails widened his eyes at what Sonic said. "What? But Sonic I want to stay with you!"

Sonic looked up at him at growled his answer out, "It's too dangerous!" Tails' ears bent back and Sonic looked down. "I'm too dangerous. Go back to the vampire territory. You'll be safe there."

Tails looked at him and started to argue. "You can't seriously be thinking I'd be safe there!? Your Father could kill me just to get at you!" Tails shouted at him.

"It's the only option I have! Where else can I send you? I don't want to hurt you more than I already have!" Sonic argued back. Sonic let out a breath and looked at Tails with sad eyes. "I just don't to hurt you again."

Tails' eyes filled with tears. He turned and walked away. Tails stopped and looked back at Sonic. "Are sure about sending me to your Father? What about the King?"

Sonic frowned and shook his head as he stood up. "I don't trust that King. He could kill just for having contact with me. I'd rather you go to Dad." Sonic's expression changed from a frown to sadness. "I'm sorry, Tails, but this is the only way I can keep you safe."

The fox sighed and walked away.


	11. Sally And Sonic

Chapter 11: Sally And Sonic

Sally looked at Sonic. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Sonic looked to her and sighed. "It's the only place I can think of where had be safe from me. I don't trust the King and Dad ... I may not like him, but he doesn't hold a grudge against mortals so he won't harm Tails. He did save him when he was a cub after all." Sonic turned completely to face her and frowned at her. "What about you? You'll be in danger if you stay with me."

"I don't care. I'm not going back to dad."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this, folding his arms. "Wow. You really don't wanna get married."

"Never have."

Sonic chuckled and then started laughing. Sally stared at him, shocked. Sonic then, stopped and regained his composure. "You've got to be one of the few girls in the world that actually doesn't want to get married right away."

Sally smirked. "Indeed."

Sonic sighed and turned to head down further into the forest. "Come on, then."

"So...what happened earlier?" Sally asked. "You mentioned something about a prophecy."

Sonic growled at her in annoyance. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't believe it all that fate and destiny crap."

"Fair enough."

As they walked, they came to a clearing with a lake and Sonic sat down in front of it and washed the blood of his. He didn't want to see Tails' blood on him anymore. It disturbed him that he had attacked his best friend. That wasn't like him.

After he had gotten most of the blood off he let his hands soak in the river and stared at his reflection. "I can't believe...I hurt Tails." Sonic sniffed and looked down. "I really am a monster." He stood up, looking at his body. He looked hideous. Maybe his father was right. Sally looked at him, concern appearing on her face as she watched the hybrid. There were tears appearing on the brim of Sonic's eyes and he wiped them away. "Maybe Dad was right...I am a monster. An atrocity to all vampires and werewolves."

Sally walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a monster, Sonic."

Sonic turned to her, his eyes narrowed and brows knitted together. He glared at her with his emerald eyes. "Oh really? How do you know? You've only known me for two days, so how would you know?"

Sally sighed. "From what I've seen, you're a good person. You're kind, compassionate and regret what you've done. Monsters don't do that."

Sonic widened his eyes at her words and looked at his claws, clenching them together. "I...I guess you're right." He closed his eyes, shoulders heaving as he started to sob. He fell on his knees buried his face in his hands. "I still hurt him though ... my little brother.." Sally looked at him, wondering what to say. Sonic looked at her. "Why do you ... want to stay here? I'm dangerous. I could lash out at any moment," He told her, shoulders quaking from his sobs.

"You've only lost control twice, Sonic. I've faith that you'll keep control of yourself."

Sonic shook his head at her as his tears feel down his furry cheeks. "No, you're wrong. I've lost control THREE times!"

"All right, three times. But that doesn't make you dangerous."

Sonic looked back at her, eyes glossy and red from crying. "It does. I attacked two people. That guard and...Tails. I never use violence like that ... even when I'm that angry. I just use my words."

Sally sighed. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Sonic looked away from her, shoulders shivering like he was cold. "I...don't know." He looked at the river before him as his tears hit the water making little ripples in the water.

The female chipmunk sat down next to the Werehog. "If I were you, I'd apologize to Tails."

"I can't. He'd be already in the vampire territory by now and..." Sonic's head lowered, shame clearly written across his face. "...I'm no longer welcome there."

"I see."

Sonic lifted his arm to wipe his eyes of his tears. He wasn't to crying, especially in front of a girl. He was more used to crying in front of Tails and the young fox comforting him. He felt useless and vulnerable without his best friend with him. The Werehog stood up and started to walk away Sally blinked and stood up and followed him, wondering where he was going.

"Where are you going?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders at her question. "I don't know. I guess just anywhere."

He continued to walk away. Sally sighed and followed him. They came to a clearing in the middle of the forest and Sonic sat down, leaning against a tree trunk. Sally looked at him. "So, you and Tails are pretty close?"

Sonic looked at her and then looked down, nodding, ears bending against his head. "Yea, we are."

"It's always nice to have a best friend."

Sonic looked up to face her again, curiosity crossed his face. "Do you have any friends? Like the kind of relationship I have with Tails? That kind of friend?" Sonic asked her. Sally looked down, thinking for a bit.

"Not really," she said. "The relationship I've mostly had is with my father."

Sonic blinked at this, shocked. She had no friends? What had her Father done to her all these years? Kept her locked up since she was born and not have any contact with anyone lower than her?

"You don't have any friends? Not even with any servants or anything?"

Sally shook her head. "My father...is very controlling. He didn't let me out of the castle much. When he did, it was only to run errands."

Sonic growled, ears bending back to go with his annoyed mood. "Now I really don't like him. My Father kept me in the vampire territory for most my life. The only time I left was to feed. I now know he didn't want me to end up like my Mum." His eyes narrowed as he spoke about this. "He failed at that, didn't he?"

Sally nodded. "I have similar problems with my father."

Sonic looked to and smiled at her. She could tell his smile was genuine because his eyes sparkled. Sally smiled back.

Sally sighed. "So, what was your life like before you became a hybrid?"

Sonic sighed, rubbing his hands threw his furry quills. "I was the prince of the vampire territory and I about to be given the throne a week after I was bitten." Sonic looked down, scratching his head. His emerald eyes now held shame in them.

"And your father just threw you out?"

"Yes. That's how he handled it when I got bit. He didn't care about my feelings; all he cared about was power." Sonic narrowed his eyes as a growl Rose from his throat. "I never saw that side of him til that day. He kept hidden from from me the way my Mother died as well as why he wanted to continue the war."

"He sounds like a tyrant," Sally said.

Sonic looked at her and smiled at her answer. "I guess he does." He leaned back against the tree and stared at the sky.

"Do you think he'll do anything to Tails?"

Sonic frowned at that and shook his head. "Probably not. He doesn't have any quarrels against Tails or mortals just werewolves. That and he saved Tails from being killed by one when he was a cub, so if that hadn't had happened would never had met the kid. I guess I'm thankful for him for that."

"That's good."

Sonic nodded at her, leaning his head back against the tree and sighed. He stared up the sky and watched as the sun started to set; the sun getting lower and the sky changing colours from blue, purple, orange and red. Sonic smiled and closed his eyes as the winds blew, ruffling his fur. "I love watching sunsets ... they make me feel calm on the inside, especially after a day like this." As the wind blew by the two he didn't notice Sally shivering.

"I'm cold," she said, looking up at Sonic.

Sally looked at Sonic and cuddled into his thick fur to get warm. Sonic looked at her, surprised. He blushed a little at being so close to a girl. He'd never even this close girl before. He looked away, poking his nose, nervously. "Umm...are you really that...cold?"

"Mhmm," she muttered. "Your fur is so warm..."

Sonic's blush deepened. "Umm ... I wouldn't know since ... wear it," Sonic spoke with a nervous tone to his voice. His head still facing away from her. He was too shy and nervous to look at her. He'd never really been this close to a girl before, a part from his Mum but that was tears ago and only being males made Sonic nervous around females.

Sally said nothing, snuggling deeper into Sonic's warm fur. Sonic rubbed his nose with a finger, feeling shy. "So, why ... umm ... use my fur? Don't you have a blanket ... or something?" Sonic asked, trying to restart a conversation as best he could, but the tone of his voice held nervousness and Sally could tell.

"No, I don't," Sally said.

"O...Okay. Umm..." He tried to think of something else to ask, but her being so close to him was making his stomach do flips and brains going all foggy. He was so nervous he didn't know what else to say.

"If you're getting uncomfortable, I can stop."

Sonic shook his head at her question. "N...N...No! You don't have to! I mean of you're that cold ... you can stay..." Sonic kept looking away, poking his nose. Sally looked at him, quite confused. Sonic's eyes looked to the ground in confusion. He could feel something in his heart. A warm feeling whenever Sally was near him. What was it?

Sally smiled. "Alright," she said, and put her arm around Sonic. He felt like he was getting a hug from her, but knew she was just cold. She WAS wearing a sleeveless dress after all. Sonic turned to look at her; about to ask her a question when their noses touched. They both blushed and Sonic looked away, rubbing the side of his head, nervously. "S...Sorry..."

Sally blushed. "I...it's fine."

He bit his bottom lip, trying to think of something to make up for a conversation. He didn't want to sit here feeling nervous all this time while she was cuddling up to him. It'd probably get weird for her. He turned to her, thinking of something to say.

"Umm ... Sally, I don't know why but ... I enjoy your company." He blushed after saying that and quickly turned his head away from her. He still didn't understand the warm feeling inside him.

"So do I," she said.

A small smile appeared across his face at her answer. He didn't turn back around to face her as he was too nervous. "R...Really? Why? I haven't been around a lot of mortals to know how they see my kind..." Sonic looked down. "...I just know that most if them are afraid of us."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I can see that, but I just want to know..." He looked to her with curiosity in his emerald eyes. "...why?"

"Because...I find you...attractive."

Sonic blushed, furiously. His cheeks going completely red along with the tips of his ears. His teeth gritted together in nervousness. He'd never had anyone say that about him, not even when he was still a vampire and he looked normal. How was she attracted to him in this form?

"H...How? Why? I...I don't get it..." Sonic stuttered, confused.

"Because you look cute," Sally said.

"H...How is that an answer?" Sonic asked, still blushing bright red. "I'm half vampire and half werewolf..." His eyes went downcast as he looked away from her. "...I have no place in the world."

Sally sighed, then kissed him. Sonic's eyes widened. He was shocked to say the least. He'd never been kissed by a girl and never thought about it either. The kiss had surprised, but the warm feeling in his chest told him to give into it. He was hesitant at first to give into something so foreign to him, but then ... closed his eyes and wrapped his furry arms around her delicate frame. He deepened the kiss, the warm feeling in his chest growing. Somehow, he was actually enjoying this. The kiss, her body pressed against his and the warm feeling growing every second they held onto the kiss. Was this ... love? They parted a few minutes later and looked at each other fondly.

"I've...never had anyone...kiss me before," Sonic told her, panting.

"That was my first kiss too," Sally said. "I enjoyed it."

Sonic nodded, looking away, blushing red once more. "Y...Yea. I did too." She saw that he was blushing again and smiled.

"You're cute when you're nervous."

Sonic shivered at what she said as his ears stood up straight, the tips turning red just like his cheeks. "I...I ... umm..." He didn't know how to respond to that.

Sally chuckled and kissed his cheek. He looked down, not responding; his face completely red. How could he respond to her. She likes him and he ... wasn't exactly sure. He'd never felt the feeling of love before so he didn't know if what he felt was real.

Sally looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Sonic shook his head at her question. "I...I don't know. I don't know what I feel around you. I enjoy your company, but ... I don't know how I feel about you."

"Fair enough," Sally said. "We can take it slow."

She put a hand to his cheek and stroked it, softly. Her hands stroking his furry cheek made him close his eyes in content and start to growl, softly. Sally chuckled at that and Sonic opened his eyes, realizing what he was doing and looked away. "S...Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine."

"It's fine; I don't mind. It was cute."

Sonic bent his ears back and scratched his other cheek that Sally wasn't stroking. "It was?" Sonic's eyes went to the ground. "Umm ... how come you find me ... attractive? I mean, wouldn't you be attracted to other mortals not ... halfbreed like me?"

"I haven't really found anyone I'm attracted to," Sally said.

"Then why me?" Sonic asked her as he turned to face her. He wanted to know her real answer not just because she was attracted to him, but there had to be something that made her attracted to him; like his personality or his looks. Something. He was desperate to know.

"Your personality," she said. "You're kind, caring...hopeful."

Sonic at her response and tilted his head to the side, confused. "Hopeful? Me?"

Sally smiled. "Yeah, hopeful."

Sonic frowned at her. "How am I hopeful? I'm anything but that!"

Sally thought about it. "Well...I'm not sure."

Sonic took his right arm back from around her and folded his arms, looking annoyed. "That's the best answer you got?"

"You're optimistic," Sally said.

Sonic blinked and looked away, scratching the side of his head behind his left ear. "That's only because of Tails. He's the one who really makes me happy." Sonic's eyes went downcast after he said that.

"I see," Sally said.

She layer her head against his soft, furry chest. She looked up to the sky as it had now darkened to midnight blue and stars had already started to appear. Sonic looked up as well and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"I've always loved stargazing."

Sonic nodded at her. "Same here. When I used to live in the vampire territory I'd sit on the roof of the mansion and watch the stars and moon rise. I could never watch the sunset though as vampires burn in sunlight, but now ... I don't."

"It must be nice to walk in the sun."

Sonic looked to her as a smile crossed his muzzle. "Yea, it is." He looked back up to the sky as a sigh came from his mouth. "But it's a lot easier for people to tell I'm not normal now."

"I guess that's one downside."

Sonic nodded his head at her. "It is." He turned to look at her once more. "There are many things I don't understand about you ... mortals. You, mortals, can walk around and not trudge anyone until someone does something wrong. With me ... I'm immediately considered the bad guy."

"Why is that?"

"Look at me! I Don't look normal now, do I? I used to be to walk around at night in villages and not worry about anyone spotting me because I looked like any other mortal. Now..." Sonic looked down, ears bending back. "...I don't look normal, but instead look like what I now am ... a halfbreed." He spoke with such disgust in his voice it shocked even Sally.

He stood up and walked off. Sally was shocked that he left her there. She stood up and followed him, grabbing the bag he'd dropped by the trunk. She followed him to a river and found him sitting in front of it, looking at his reflection in sadness. She placed the bag by a tree and walked over to him. She stopped as he slashed at the water, looking away with closed eyes, his face scrunched up in anger. Tears were falling down his face, and he looked at Sally as she walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just ... hate what I am," he whimpered. He lifted his claws up, looking at them. "I'm attacking people and not remembering why I'm doing it. People instantly think I'm a monster because of my looks." He looked down as his tears continued to fall.

Sally hugged him, hoping to comfort Sonic. He sniffed and looked at her. A small smile crossing his face. "T...Thanks. You're one of the few mortals who's actually been nice to me ... a part from Tails."

"You're welcome, Sonic."

She unwrapped her arms from around him and instead of continuing the hug she started to stroke the top of his head. Sonic closed his eyes and started to growl, softly once more. Sally chuckled, taking a sign that Sonic liked this. She scratched him behind his ear, causing Sonic to growl again. He leaned in closer to her, this an obvious sign to her that he wanted more. Sally smiled and continued to pet him. Sonic growled, softly as she continued to pet him. The two didn't notice that someone was watching them. He also didn't like what he was seeing between the two.


	12. Rescuing Tails

Chapter 12: Rescuing Tails

Jules hid in the bushes, watching the two. He frowned, sickened at the sight of his son and the mortal. As Sonic leaned closer to Sally, he sniffed and caught a familiar scent. The scent of his Father. Sonic opened his eyes and started growling. Sally stopped patting him as she stared at him, shocked.

"What's wrong?'

Sonic growled even louder and stood up. He turned around to face the forest where they had come from. "We're not alone," Sonic growled as he narrowed his eyes at the forest behind them. He scanned the forest but saw nothing. Sonic growled to himself as he started to turn back around, sitting down also. "I was sure I smelt something."

Suddenly he felt claws rake his back, and screamed. He turned to see his father glaring at him. He swiped his claws at his Father; who dodged the attack. Sonic stood up and growled at him, twitching his left eye at the pain from the scratches in his back. "I knew I smelt you," Sonic growled with venom lacing his voice.

"How dare you!" Jules yelled. "Consorting with a mortal; a female no less!"

"Why would you care? You disowned me, remember! So, why do you care what I do!?" Sonic shouted back, flexing his claws as if ready for a fight.

Jules looked at Sally and back to Sonic. "You continue to be a mistake," Jules told Sonic. "You sicken me, beast."

Sonic growled at Jules. "Why do you care!? Why are you so offended about me being with a mortal when you raised one!" Sonic had really had enough of his Father's continuous insults.

"You mean Tails? I only saved that brat is that he wouldn't because a werewolf. That two-tailed freak has no place in our castle. He is an outcast, like you."

Sonic widened his eyes at this. Then that means ... he made a terrible mistake. He sent Tails back thinking he'd be safe, but really he sent him where her be in more danger. And the young fox had been bleeding too. What had he done? "Oh no..."

Jules grinned. "We found him near the castle. He's currently in the dungeon being tortured."

Sonic widened in eyes and growled at his Father. "How could you?" Sonic clenched his fists in anger. "Why even bother raising him if you thought that of him? Did you just keep him ... knowing how close we were?!"

"I did."

"I sent him to you thinking he'd be safe! That you cared about him!" Sonic narrowed his eyes and snarled at his Father. "You're a monster!" Sonic tried to run at his Father, growling and snarling, but Sally stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to her, face scrunched up in anger. "Let me go! He deserves what he gets!"

Jules smirked. "Look at you. You're weak. Being held back by a mortal."

Sonic's lip curled back in a snarl, showing his fangs. "No one holds me back! I control myself!" Sonic yanked his shoulder out of her grip and got down on all fours; his mind clouded by anger as the beast began to gain control once more.

He growled as his eyes turned golden yellow, and he lunged at his father. Jules dodged the attack and glared at his son. Sonic turned around to face his Father, a snarl on his face. Sonic wasn't in control anymore ... it was now the beast ... the werewolf side. The wolf snarled, then lunged again. Jules stood his ground and swiped his claws at his son. A whimper came from as he landed on his Father. Sonic growled at Jules, blood dripping from his wound. Sonic roared and clawed at his father, leaving large wounds in Jules' chest. Sally stared as the two fought. She didn't know what to do. When Sonic was like this ... the only way to stop him was to wait until he snapped out of it, but because of how angry he is at his Father ... WILL he snap out of it?

Sonic became more animalistic. He howled and punched his father, then scratched him again. Jules didn't seem to be retaliating any longer. He just seemed to be letting Sonic torture him with beating and scratches. Sally turned away from the sight. She couldn't watch the hybrid she loved beat up his own Father.

Before Sonic could deal the final blow, he looked at his Father's brown eyes and blinked. Sonic lowered his claws and stared at his Father in shock. He was mortally wounded with large scratches covering his body and he was also bleeding. Sonic realized that he was near death. His eyes widened in shock. He had nearly killed his Father. Should he feel sorry after all he's done to him and now ... Tails?

"I was right about you," Jules said. "You are an abomination."

With that, he vanished.

Sonic stared at where his Father had once been and snarled, standing up. He clenched his fists in anger, drawing blood. Sally ran up to Sonic and noticed that he eyes weren't sparkling, but instead were serious. "We're going to the vampire territory. I'm going to get Tails back no matter what."

"Your father's terrible," Sally said. "He's racist, sexist...and a total jerk."

Sonic turned around to face her, nodding. "Yea, he is. Now, come on. We have to save Tails!" He began to run in the direction of the vampire territory. Sally picked the backpack up and followed him. They reached the castle the next day. Sonic sighed and looked up at it, hesitating to go in.

"I...I don't want to go in..." He said, stepping back a little, but was stopped by Sally placing a calm hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine," she said. "I'll be here with you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He took in a deep breath and stepped forward and over into the vampire territory. He glared at the castle and began to head for the large dark oak doors. Sonic pushed them open and walked inside the castle. He looked around and saw no vampires in the room. He was quite confused about this. Where were they?

"They're probably sleeping," Sally said. "It is daytime, after all."

Sonic nodded and the led the way through the throne room, opened the dark wooden doors. They walked down the hallway until they cans to a cobble-stone hallway with black stone doors. These led to the dungeon.

"Let's hope Tails is in there," Sally told Sonic, who nodded. He pushed open the doors and walked inside.

He looked around the dungeon for anything orange against the dark grey stones. Sonic walked around, looking for Tails. Sonic walked deeper until his ear twitched and he heard crying. He ran down the hall and saw Tails in a cage, sitting at the other side of the cage, crying.

Sonic ran up to the bars and grabbed them, worry in his emerald eyes. "Tails!"

The orange fox looked up at him. When he saw Sonic, he smiled. "S...Sonic ... You're here!" Tails exclaimed, standing up.

Sonic nodded as he got the keys off the hook and unlocked the door. He opened it and ran into the cell and hugged the fox. "In so sorry, Tails! I shouldn't have sent you back here!"

"It's okay, Sonic, you didn't know," Tails told him.

The werehog smiled and brought Tails out, but frowned when he saw the cuts and bruises on the fox's skin.

Sonic looked down with guilt evident on his face. "Tails, I'm so sorry."

"Sonic, its okay. As we're together now it'll be alright," Tails told Sonic, hugging his older brother.

"We're glad you're okay," Sally told him with a smile.

"Let's go before anyone decides to wake up early," Sonic told them and began heading down the hall towards the exit, holding Tails up as he went.

They reached the main hall and rushed outside. Sonic looked back at the castle with fear in his emerald eyes before looking forward and continuing to run.

"Where are we going?" Sally asked.

"Into the forest. Far from both vampire and werewolf territory!" Sonic told her. "We may not be completely safe, but at least we won't be in their territory anymore."

"Sounds like a plan."

Sonic nodded and they continued to run. Once they got to a clearing with a lake and surrounded by trees, Sonic sat Tails down by a tree trunk and sat down beside him, groaning in pain. They were both injured. Sonic from the fight with his Father and Tails from being tortured along with the wound from Sonic.

"You two need to get patched up," Sally said. Sonic nodded and looked around for anything, but Sally stopped him. "I'll get the things you need."

Sonic smiled at her, showing his fangs. "T...Thanks."

"Yea, thanks, Sally," Tails said. Sonic pulled Tails closer into his fur, the fox cuddling into it and Sonic smiled. He never wanted to let the fox go again. He didn't want to see him hurt or anything again.

"I'll be back soon," she said, and ran off.

Sonic nodded as the fox began to nod off in Sonic's fur making Sonic smile. He patted Tails' head, ruffling his hair. "I'm glad I've got you back, brother," Sonic told Tails.

The fox nodded, closing his eyes and cuddling into Sonic's fur. "Me too, brother."

Sally came back ten minutes later with medical supplies.

"Alright, let's get you two patched up," she said.

Sonic nodded and nudged Tails to try and wake him up. The fox opened his eyes, yawning. "Huh. oh, Sally, you're back."

The chipmunk smiled and knelt down, taking out some antiseptic and poured in on gauze, cleaning the wounds on Tails' fur.

Tails winced at the slight sting of the antiseptic and Sonic rubbed his back, smiling. "It'll be okay, bud."

Sally finished with Tails a few minutes later and started cleaning Sonic's wounds. Sonic blushed as she cleaned his wounds. He looked away from her, scratching his cheek, nervously.

When she was done, she smiled. "You feeling better?"

Sonic rolled one of his arms and nodded at her. "Yes, thank you, Sally." Tails nodded with what Sonic said.

Sonic smiled and watched Tails leaned his head against Sonic's furry chest. The werehog smiled and yawned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the tree. Sonic began to dream. He saw that crazy, red echidna again in front of that giant green emerald. Sonic lowered his eyelids when he saw him.

"Great, it's you again. What do you want?" Sonic asked, annoyed. "Come to tell me my future again?"

The echidna turned to face him. "A vision came to me that concerns you, Sonic. There will be a final battle between werewolves and vampires, and you will lead it."

Sonic crossed his arms at this frowning. "You're starting to haunt my dreams and I don't like it."

"You'll see I'm right soon enough."

After that, the echidna vanished and the floor beneath Sonic did also and he began to fall into a black out of nothing, screaming as he fell. He landed and looked around. Vampires and werewolves were surrounding him.

Sonic looked in both directions. He was surrounds and he was actually a little afraid. "Please! Stop this pointless fighting! No one had to die anymore!" The wolves and vampires lunged at each other, clawing and fighting. Sonic looked around, terrified. "I don't know what to do," Sonic said, backing away. "This is too much."

The echidna appeared beside him. "This is your father's doing," he said. "As long as he is alive, the war will go on forever."

Sonic turned to the echidna with shock written on his face. "Wait! I have to kill my Father!? B...But ... I can't!"

"You must," the echidna said. "He will bring destruction upon us all."

"He's the one who raised me after my Mother died! He may have cast me out, but he still raised me!" Sonic shouted at he echidna.

"And yet he disowned you."

Sonic growled at the echidna and pointed a finger at him. "Shut up! Do you have any idea how I feel!? Being disowned by my own Father because of something that wasn't even my fault! He raised me and then casts me out! How do you think I feel knowing I have to kill him!?"

"I have seen many things throughout the centuries," the echidna said. "Your destiny is one of them."

"What, so this has been planned since before I was born!" Sonic shouted.

"It has. I am a god, Sonic. I know things beyond your understanding."

Sonic's left eye twitched and growled to himself, "Yep, definitely crazy."

"You doubt me?" The echidna asked. His voice suddenly rang loud with authority.

Sonic covered his ears since they were now quite sensitive to loud noises. "How am meant to believe something that hasn't happened yet! And you talk you giant rock! That's crazy if I've ever seen it!"

The echidna said nothing. Then Sonic saw his body began to shift. It grew larger and more fluid until he was a giant water creature. The creature glared at Sonic. "Hear me, mortal. What you have seen will come to pass. Only you can stop it. I have been on this world since the beginning. I have seen your destiny. You are the one who will save us all."

Sonic stared at the giant water creature and gulped. He looked away, scratching his head in confusion. "Great, now I'm the crazy one."

"I am the god Chaos, and this is my message to you. Remember it well."

"Now I'm just seeing things," Sonic told himself, rubbing his eyes. "An echidna transformed into a giant water creature. I'm going crazy."

Chaos growled and vanished in a flash of light.


	13. The Hanging

Chapter 13: The Hanging

Sonic woke up with a start. He looked around and saw that he was back in the forest and saw that Tails was still cuddling into his furry chest along with Sally cuddling into furry right arm and her head lying on his shoulder. Sonic smiled at the two, happy that they were safe with him even though he could lash out they'd still be safer here than out there. He sighed, thinking about the dream.

"That was ... so weird," he said to himself, sighing. He looked up to sky and watched the sunset, smiling to himself. He could finally watch the sunset. It was one if the things he had always wished to do.

Was the echidna telling the truth? Or was he crazy? That last thing Sonic saw made him question it. Sonic didn't know. He watched the sun lower into the horizon. He did know that what he saw had REALLY creeped him out. Should he go see the echidna? Sonic his head at that thought. That image if him transforming still have him the creeps. He shivered as a chill went up his spine. He heard the two beside him groan and sighed, knowing he'd woken them up.

Sally and Tails yawned and looked at Sonic. Tails rubbed his eyes, still looking a little tired. Sonic smiled as he ruffled the fox's fringe. "Good afternoon, you two."  
Sally smiled as he looked on at the two. She always lived seeing the two together. A hybrid and a mortal as close as brothers. She loved how close they were. She guessed it was because Sonic was different than other vampires or werewolves ... he hated violence.

"I heard you talking in your sleep," Sally told Sonic. "Were you dreaming?"

Sonic blinked and scratched his cheek, embarrassed. "Err .. you could say that." He slowly, stood up and went over to the bag and grabbed out and apple. He then, handed the bag to Sally and Tails to take something from it. He bit into the apple and he fell in love with the flavour.

The Werehog closed his eyes, savoring the taste. Sally and Tails grabbed a banana each and stated peeling the fruit. Sonic was too focused on being in his own world than listening to anything around him. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground and looked up to see guards surrounding them, their swords pointed towards the group

Sonic's eyes widened once he saw the weapon and the guards. "W...What's going on!? We're not in your stupid town so why attack us!"

"The King asked us to find the Princess. Looks like we found her," a guard said. "You're coming with us."

"Hang on! I didn't kidnap her! She ran away!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to take the blame off of him. He didn't want to get his head put on the chopping block again.

"That's not going to work, beast. Come on."

They dragged Sonic away. Sonic was forced to walk with them as they were all pointing their swords at him. His ears were bent back in shame. Behind him, Sally and Tails were forced to follow him by another guard pointing his own weapon at them. When they got to the castle, the king looked at them as they walked up to him. He looked at his daughter, then at Sonic, and frowned.

"You!" The King spoke with venom in his voice. "How dare you kidnap my daughter!"

Sonic held hands up in defense. "I didn't kidnap! She..." Before he could continue the King shouted again. "Silence!" Sonic's ears bent back at the sound of his voice reverberating around the throne room.

Sally walked up. "Father, I..."

He held a hand up to silence her. "Sally, don't bother making excuses for it." He glared at the werehog with rage in his blue eyes. "For kidnapping the princess and assaulting a guard TWICE! You will be sentenced to death!"

Sonic's eyes widened at this. "What!" Tails shouted as Sally held him back so he couldn't run into the fray. Tails had tears pouring down his cheeks and Sally was trying to hold in her own tears in.

The guards took Sonic down to the dungeon. Tails was crying, and Sally looked at her father. "I'm doing what is best for you, Sally. That monster kidnapped and could have done something to you while he had you or worse," the King told her as she glared at him.

"Father, please listen..."

The King walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "It could've hurt you. I don't my only heir and daughter to be killed by a monster like my wife was."

Sally looked up at him. What could she say? If she told her Father that she had fallen in love with Sonic he'd become angry at her and who knows what he'd do to her once he found out. Though she did know one thing ... she couldn't let Sonic die.

"Father, you can't kill Sonic. I...I love him."

The King stares at his daughter in horror. "You love that beast." She looked down, nodded. He too his hands off her shoulders and turned away from her. "This is worse than I thought. That monster has manipulated you into thinking you love it."

"What? No, he hasn't! And stop calling him 'it'. Sonic's not an animal, nor a monster.."

The King turned around, glaring at her. "Do you know of half of the things it's kind has done to us!? They slaughter us, not even caring about our pain. They don't care if WE lose a loved one, but for them it's the end of the world!" He started to walk away, heading for the dungeon. Then he stopped and looked back at her daughter. "And that guard that that beast bit ... he had to be put down so he wouldn't turn," The king spoke with spoke disgust and anger in his voice.

The King threw the dungeon doors open and walked through. They closed minutes later. He walked down the dungeon until he came to Sonic's cell and looked at him. The halfbreed was sitting with his back to the wall, staring at the ceiling.

"I just found out that my daughter is in love with you." Sonic' s eyes widened at this and looked to the King and all saw was a glare aimed back at him. "How atrocious!" Sonic growled at the King. Oh, how he hated that word.

The werehog looked at the king and walked up to him. "I don't know why you hate me so much. When I first came here all I did was stop my brother from being bullied and your guard was insulting me so of course I'd retaliate," Sonic growled at the King, his lip curling back to show his fangs.

"And now that guard is dead because of you."

Sonic blinked, staring at the King in shock. "W...What?"

"He had to be put down in case he turned into the same beast the killed," The King spoke in disgust.

"It's not my fault I'm like this! I was born a vampire then bitten by a werewolf! I've always been seen as a monster to you mortals! You don't know how our lives are like!"

The King shook his head. "Monster, your execution is tonight. I will make an announcement for the whole town to be there." Sonic looked down in shock. "And that fox friend of yours can watch you be executed as well." Sonic looked up with horror written in his expression.

The King turned around, walking back to the dungeon exit. "Wait, you can't let him watch! He's just a kid! Wait!" The King didn't listen to Sonic's protests and left the hybrid to continue yelling after he had left the room.

Sonic sighed and sat down. What a fine mess he had gotten himself into. How would he get out of this one? If he was truly meant to stop the war ... how was he going to do it if he was being executed that night?

That night, the guards opened the cell and grabbed Sonic. They took him out of the dungeon and into the garden and instead of there being a chopping block there was a wooden podium with a piece of rope hanging from a wooden beam. He was going to be hanged! He looked past the podium and saw a lot of civilians from the city. This means that his execution will be made public. He gulped as they got closer to it. He didn't want to die. That fear of dying came over him again like it had last time. The guards put the noose around his neck and tightened it once they got up on the podium.

 _'I guess they're hanging me so I don't run off this time,'_ Sonic thought to himself. Sonic looked up and scanned the crowd for Tails and Sally. He didn't see any sign of them. He looked up to the balcony of the castle where announcements were usually made and saw them there WITH the King. He frowned, not trusting what the King will do with Tails after they've executed him.

The king stepped forward and spoke. "I am sentencing this beast known as..." He groaned knowing he'd have to say the name of the hybrid to continue. "...Sonic The Hedgehog to death. His crimes include assaulting a guard; leading to their death, beating up children and kidnapping my daughter; manipulating her into falling in love with him. May the gods have mercy on his soul." The King lifted his arm in the air as a guard walked over to a wooden lever poking out of e podium. He waited for the King's instructions to pull it.

Sonic widened his eyes as stared at the guard and then looked back at the balcony where Tails and Sally were. The young fox's eyes were had tears streaming down his cheeks and Sally was holding him close, trying to hold her own in. The king lowered his arm and the guard pulled the lever. Sonic felt himself drop.


	14. Interrogation

Chapter 14: Interrogation  


Though before be could have his neck broken. The rope was cut and he fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering. He looked up to podium and saw a white wolf. Sonic smiled at seeing the wolf. "Silver!"

 _Hello, Sonic,_ the white wolf said.

"Thanks for saving my fur!" The werehog exclaimed, grinning.

Silver chuckled. _You're welcome. But I'm not here to save you...I'm here to kill you._

With that, he lunged at the Werehog. Sonic widened his eyes and rolled out of the way as Silver landed where Sonic had once been lying. "W...What? Why? What'd I do to make you wanna kill me!?" Sonic stood up so that if the wolf attacked again he was ready.

 _I received news of a prophecy concerning you, that you will lead both vampires and werewolves. That will not happen! I'm the Alpha of the werewolves and I don't want you as king because you'll rule both species!_

Sonic widened his eyes at this and shook his head at Silver's response. "Look, you got it all wrong! I don't believe in all that prophecy or destiny stuff! I don't believe in that prophecy because it sound it crazy to me!"

 _Well, the gods revealed it to me!_ Silver growled. _And they're always right._

He roared and pounced on Sonic, ready to tear out the hybrid's throat. Sonic kicked the wolf off of him. The Alpha wolf yelped in surprise as he hit one of the beams holding the podium up. Sonic got to his feet and began to run away.

The King looked over the balcony, trying to see what was going on. "What's going on down there!?" Silver howled, and many wolves entered the fray. The King's eyes widened, and he glared at Sonic. "How dare he bring back up!" The King shouted.

Sonic, however was tying to escape, but wherever he went he was either cornered by a wolf or guard. He was outnumbered. _'What do I do?'_ He thought to himself, slightly panicked. He looked around and stumbled when Silver walked up to him, fangs bared.

 _You seemed like a good person, Sonic. But now that must end._

"Look, I don't want to start anything. All I wanted was for the war to end! That's it!" Sonic exclaimed. "I never wanted any of this!"

 _Too late for that._ He looked at his wolves. _Take him._

The wolves nodded, growling as they advanced towards Sonic. The werehog backed up against a wall. He glared at that, lip curled back showing his fangs. "I've had enough of this. I'm not going with you!"

 _You are,_ Silver said, and knocked Sonic out.

Sonic fell to the ground, unconscious. His eyes were closed as the werewolves surrounded him. When he woke up, he was in a clearing. Silver walked up to him. Sonic looked around, seeing the werewolves surrounding him. He looked back at Silver with a frown on his face. "I thought you wanted me dead? Why keep me alive?"

 _You'll be dead when I decide it,_ Silver said. _I want to ask you some questions first._

Sonic sighed and looked down, nodding. "Okay, then. What are they?"

 _How long have you known about this prophecy?_

Sonic thought about it for moment. "I think I've known about for about...two days. Even then I didn't believe who told me. I thought he was crazy."

 _Who was that?_ Silver asked.

"A red echidna." Sonic shivered at the memory. "It was creepy! He transformed into some sort of water creature."

Silver's eyes widened. _That was Chaos, the god who created this world. What did he say?_

"He just told me of the prophecy and that my destiny has been written down even before I was born...stuff like that," Sonic told Silver with a bored tone of voice.

 _And did you believe him?_

"Of course not! The first impression he gave me was of him talking to a giant emerald! So, of course I'd think him crazy!" The hedgehog exclaimed, folding his arms with attitude.

Silver frowned. _Never doubt the word of a god, Sonic._

"Well, I didn't know he was a god back then now did I?" Sonic asked with sarcasm. Sonic tilted his head, slightly confused. "Umm...what's a god?"

 _A deity._

"What's that?" Sonic asked once more. Silver was surprised at this. Surely, Sonic 's Father would have told him SOMETHING about the gods, would he?

 _A deity is an all powerful being that watches over us all. There are many gods and goddesses; some are important, others aren't. The one you talked with, Chaos, created this world and its people. Including werewolves and vampires._

Sonic widened his eyes at this and frowned. "Never heard of them in all my life."

 _Your father never told you about them?_ Silver asked.

Sonic shook his head. "No. He didn't. He never thought about mentioning the war or gods to me. He's told bits about the war, but nothing about Gods. I guess he thought not telling me this would protect me." Sonic snickered at that. "Like that did any good."

 _He should have. Gods are immortal, and are very important to vampires and werewolves._ He stood up. _I am going to talk to Blaze. I will be back shortly._ The white wolf walked over to a tent and went inside. Sonic sighed, laying back, his hand holding him up as he stared at the starry sky. _I questioned Sonic about the prophecy,_ Silver told Blaze.

 _What did that half-breed say?_ she growled out, turning to Silver, lips curled back in disgust.

 _He said he doesn't believe in the prophecy and only found out about it a few days ago. Also, he said that Chaos visited him and told him about it?_

Blaze looked at Silver, shocked. Chaos was here, in mortal form? And the god had spoken to Sonic? Why? It was a well-known fact that gods didn't appear to people much.

 _Why would a god appear to that...that thing!_ she growled out in anger.

 _I don't know,_ Silver said. _Gods don't usually interfere with people's lives._

 _Unless they have a destiny foretold about them,_ Blaze said, frowning.

 _Sonic did tell me that Chaos said Sonic's destiny was written before he was born._

Blaze widened her eyes at this. _Does this mean he really is crucial to the war?_

 _I don't know,_ Silver said. He locked eyes with Blaze. _One thing is for sure...we need to see Chaos._

Blaze frowned at him. _How do we do that if he doesn't reveal himself that often?_

 _Sonic said that he's in the form of a red echidna. We just need to find him._

 _Alright, but how long would that possibly take?_

The Alpha wolf shrugged. _I'll ask Sonic._ He walked out of the tent and looked at the hybrid. _Sonic, you said that you saw Chaos at an altar. Do you know where that is?_

Sonic shook his head at the question. "No, I don't. I just remember having a dream about some floating Island and then the next day I appeared on that Island as if I was summoned there."

 _Angel Island,_ Silver said. _Of course..._

Sonic blinked, confused. "Umm...is there something I'm not getting? I just feel so out of place not knowing anything!" Sonic exclaimed, looking around.

 _Angel Island is a floating island that is home to the Master Emerald, which acts as a portal for the gods. It is a holy place._

Sonic blinked at this, frowning at this as he thought about what he saw. "So that's why he was talking that emerald it was a portal."

Silver nodded. _Yes, a portal to the gods' home._

Sonic widened his eyes at this. "W...What? Really?"

 _Really._ the Alpha said. _Now, Blaze and I wanted to go see Chaos to ask him about all this. Would you like to come?_

Sonic looked down a little unsure. "Err...I'm not too sure. I didn't have a very good encounter with him last time. He turned into Chaos because he was angry at me."

 _Very well. Blaze and I will go by ourselves._

He turned and walked back into the tent.

 _So, how will he find him?_ Blaze asked her mate.

 _He is on Angel Island,_ Silver told her.

She frowned at what Silver said. _Angel Island? But how will get up there?_

 _Sonic said that he was summoned up there. I was thinking that if we pray to Chaos, the god would hear us and summon us there._

Blaze sighed, nodding. _Alright then, let's try it._

The two wolves closed their eyes and began to pray to the god. A few minutes later, a glow appeared around them and they both disappeared.


	15. Chaos

Chapter 15: Chaos

They appeared on Angel island and looked around.

 _Chaos?_ Silver called out. _Are you here?_

They saw that they were in a forest and walked forward, seeing a green glow a little ways a way from them. Silver and Blaze emerged from the forest and saw the Master Emerald in front of them, glowing brightly.

Blaze looked around he clearing, but saw no one else. _There's the giant emerald, but where's Chaos?_

Silver shrugged. The Master Emerald glowed even brighter and Chaos appeared. The water creature looked at them.

Blaze and Silver bowed. _Chaos, we have come here to ask you a question,_ Blaze told the god.

"I know why you have come, my children," the god said. "Ask, and I shall answer."

 _Is it true that..._ Blaze swallowed trying to say the hedgehog's name in front of the god. _...Sonic is important to the war?_

"He is."

Blaze and Silver widened their eyes at this. _Why?_

Chaos sighed. "He is the one prophesied to end the war against vampires and werewolves. Sonic is, after all, the only hybrid in existence."

 _But ... Why does he have to end the war?_ Blaze asked.

"Because this war has gone on long enough. When I created both species, I did not know that vampires and werewolves would go to war. Thus, I created a person destined to end the war, but the only way to do that was to be a hybrid. I chose Sonic."

 _So...are you saying that...you created Sonic?_ Silver asked.

Blaze widened her eyes at this. _So wait...does that mean that you made him get bit so that the prophecy would be fulfilled?_

"That is correct," Chaos said. "This was all fated to happen."

The two wolves looked at each other then looked back to Chaos. _What happens if he dies?_

"He will go to the realm of the gods to be reborn." Chaos smiled. "He is my son, after all."

Blaze and Silver widened their eyes and this. _Your son? But he's said his Father is the King of vampires._

The god shook his head. "I made him a vampire and placed him in the care of Jules and Bernadette. He is, in reality, a god in mortal form."

 _But why doesn't he remember?_ Silver asked.

"He will when the prophecy is fulfilled."

Blaze couldn't believe this. Why would he treat his own son like this? _Why would you put your son through so much?_

"He needed to be tested to see if he was ready. I assure you, I have always had good intentions for my son."

Silver frowned, agreeing with what Blaze had asked. The hedgehog in question had been through a lot and the God isn't even batting an eye at what's happening to him. Does he not care that his own son is being hurt mentally?

 _Do you not care about his mentality?_ The Alpha asked. _Sonic has been disowned by who he thinks is his father, has been hunted and sentenced to die, and I almost killed him!_

The god looked down at the two wolves. He knew about all of that as he had seen it in the Master Emerald. He has watched Sonic for a very long time, so even though it doesn't look it...it still pains him seeing his own son go through so much. His form shifted and shrank, transforming into a blue hedgehog. Chaos sighed.

"Believe me, it pains me to see Sonic go through all this."

Silver and Blaze were shocked at the transformation. Chaos had TWO mortal forms!

 _You can turn into a hedgehog also?_ Silver asked. Chaos nodded. This was the form that Sonic's was based off of. _Why haven't you seen your son? Why stay away from him?_

Chaos didn't know why he stayed away from Sonic. He guessed it was so he wouldn't interfere with Sonic's role in the war. "I didn't want to interfere with his role in the war," the god said. "But...I would like to see my son again."

Silver and Blaze looked to each other, sighing. They may have gotten enough information from the God and little bit more about the hybrid.

 _You...want to see him?_ Silver asked.

Chaos nodded. But it may be better if he saw Sonic AFTER he became King that way he would regain his memories of what happened.

"I'll see him after he becomes king," the god said. "That way, he'll remember me." The two wolves nodded, believing that to be a good reason. Since they had all they needed they should probably head back to tell Sonic now. "I will see you again. Tell Sonic that I will continue to appear in his dreams."

The two blinked at this and nodded, surprised, that the god was appearing to Sonic in his dreams. Chaos waved his hand, and the two wolves vanished. He sighed and turned to the Master Emerald before stepping inside and vanishing.

The two wolves appeared back in the tent and looked around. Blaze sighed and looked down. _I can't believe the hybrid is the son of a god._

 _That makes Sonic a god,_ Silver said.

Blaze nodded and watched as Silver left the tent to tell Sonic what they would do with him. The Werehog looked up as he saw the two wolves walk up to him.

"What happened?" he asked, tilted his head sideways.

 _We spoke with Chaos, and he told us that you are indeed prophesied to end the war,_ Silver told him.

Sonic groaned at this and looked down. "Why me? I hate violence and war. Why am I the one to stop it?"

Blaze looked at Silver and then at Sonic. She sighed and spoke. _Chaos has chosen you to stop the war because you've been destined for it,_ she told him.

Sonic sighed and looked at the two wolves. "I guess I have no choice then," he sighed.

He stood up and Silver spoke. _Oh, Chaos also said that he'll continue to visit you in your dreams._

Sonic groaned at this and he lay back down. "Why? Why did he have to haunt my dreams?" Silver and Blaze looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Should they tell him that Chaos is his father? Then again if Sonic didn't really remember then he probably wouldn't believe them. Sonic looked at the two and sat up with sadness in eyes. "So, what are you two gonna do to me?"

 _We're going to let you live,_ Silver said.

Sonic widened his eyes at this, quite surprised at Silver's answer. "Really? Why?"

 _Because...Chaos told us that if you die, you'll just be reincarnated. And after what he told us, you seem to be the one who will save us._

Sonic blinked at this and looked down in shock. "I HAVE to be the one to stop the war?" Sonic stared at the ground in shock.

 _You have to be a hybrid, yes,_ Silver said.

The werehog nodded, and thought about what Silver had also told him. If he died, he'd be reincarnated? Sonic sighed in annoyance. "So, I can't just live the way I want? Brilliant." The Werehog looked at the two wolves, wondering what to do now "W...What should I do?" Sonic asked.

 _The final battle is nearing. You must prepare,_ Silver said

Sonic looked at Silver with shock on his face. "The final battle! P...Prepare!"

Blaze looked at Sonic and smiled. She knew this was a shock to him. Though if he overcame his fear he would be able to stop this war.


	16. Death Of A Royal

Chapter 16: Death Of A Royal

Back at the castle, the King was pacing back and forth in the throne room. "How dare he escape!"

Tails and Sally were watching him, Tails hiding behind Sally out of fear of the King. He called a guard in, who bowed.

"What do you want, my King?"

"Send the guards out to find the hybrid! I want him dead!" The King shouted, pointing at the large oak doors.

Tails poked his head from behind Sally with wide eyes. "No!"

"Enough!" A voice yelled.

The King, the guard, Sally and Tails all looked in the direction the voice came from. They saw an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog standing there. The King frowned at him, growling out. "Who are you? Do not interfere with my business?!"

"Do you not know who you are talking to, mortal?" the hedgehog asked. "I am Chaos."

The King looked at the hedgehog with suspicion in his eyes. "I don't believe you. Chaos is a god and you look more like us than a god." The hedgehog smirked and transformed into his god form. The King stared in shock and got his throne, bowing before the god. "I am so sorry. I did not recognise you in that form, Mighty Chaos."

Tails looked at Sally, confused. "What's a god?"

"An all powerful deity," Sally whispered back.

"You will not harm my son, mortal," the water creature said, returning to his hedgehog form. "He has an important part to play in the war between vampires and werewolves."

Tails stared at the god hedgehog in shock. "Your son!" Tails exclaimed. "B...But I thought he was Jules' son?"

The King turned to his guard and pointed at the two-tailed fox. "Quiet that boy down now," he growled to the guard.

The guard nodded and walked up to Tails but Chaos raised his arm, causing it to glow. The guard stepped back in fear of what the God would do. Tails looked at the god in shock. "Why'd you do that?"

"No one will be harmed while I am here," the god said.

Tails blinked and looks back to the King as he stared the god and he growled out, "So, therefore that beast must stay alive?"

Tails got angry and glared at the King. "He's not a beast! He's my best friend! If you insult him then your insulting me too!" Tails shouted, tears on the edge of his eyes.

The king glared at Tails angrily and looked back at Chaos. He rose to his feet and began to shout at the god. "I will not let that beast live! It is a danger to my city and it must be killed!"

Tails and Sally widened their eyes at this. Chaos' eyes flashed. The room darkened as lightning began to flash. Both Tails and Sally could see that the god was getting angry.

"You dare question the word of a god?" Chaos asked. "You are making a dangerous mistake..."

"I can if I want. I want that beast dead and I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!" Th King shouted.

Sally gasped, covering her mouth in shock. Tails widened his eyes, hiding back behind Sally. "He's the real monster here."

"Father, stop!" Sally yelled. "You are standing in front of a god! Show some respect!"

"I will not! If I have to let that hybrid live than I will never respect anyone again!" The King shouted. He pointed to Sally and Tails. "The first to go will be the little fox!" This made Tails freeze.

A guard walked to to Tails and grabbed him. "P...Please, let go of me! I didn't do anything wrong!" the young fox exclaimed.

The King smiled at Tails' answer. "I'm killing you to get at that beast since you two seem SO close." The King frowned as his voice changed from sarcasm to disgust. "It sickens me." Suddenly he was being lifted into the air by Chaos. "W...What are you doing?" The King exclaimed as Tails, Sally and the guard looked on in shock

Chaos looked at the king. "You have made me very angry, King Max. You have threatened my son, threatened that boy, and threatened me. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

King Max stared at Chaos with fear in his eyes, but then smiled at him. "I have two for you. Who will take care of this kingdom after I'm gone and..." He pointed at Sally. "...who will take care of Sally?"

"Sally will lead the kingdom, and Sonic will take care of her."

"I will not allow that beast anywhere near my daughter or my kingdom!" The King shouted in anger at the god.

"You are testing my patience, mortal..."

The king was about to speak when Tails did. "W...What will you do with the King?" Tails asked, sounding scared.

Chaos looked at the king, then let him down onto the ground. "You're lucky gods are forbidden to kill mortals," he said.

He turned his back and walked off when the king grabbed a sword and ran towards the god, intent on killing him. Sally's eyes widened and she ran between the two, shielding Chaos.

The sword went through Sally's chest and into her heart.


	17. Sonic's Revenge

Chapter 17: Sonic's Revenge

Tails' eyes widened as did the King's. Tails looked on in shock, covering his mouth in horror. "S...Sally!"

The King stared in shock at what his daughter had done as he, slowly, took the sword from her chest and she fell into his arms. "Sally, you stupid girl! How could you do that!" There were tears appearing in the King's eyes as he held her, tightly. "Why?!" Sally coughed up blood and tried to speak. Then her breathing stopped and she died. The King looked up to Chaos with tears in his blue eyes. "Is there anything you can do to bring her back to me? I'll do anything..." He hugged her, sobbing. "...I just want my baby girl back..."

"Gods are not allowed to bring mortals back from the dead," Chaos said. "But I can allow her soul to be reincarnated."

The King shook his head at that. "I don't want that! She'll be someone else's daughter then! I want MY daughter back!"

Tails was staring in shock at the seen before him, frozen. _'How will Sonic react to this?'_

The god looked at him. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

The King brushed Sally's red hair out of her face, still crying. Tails' legs were shaking. He couldn't move. He was too terrified to.

Chaos looked at King Max, then walked past him and stood before Tails. "Go to Sonic and tell him what has happened. But do not reveal that I am his father. He must find that out on his own."

The fox looked to the ground, still shaking. "I don't think I can tell him what's happened." The fox sniffed as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "He'll be crushed."

The god looked at the fox. "Go to him, Tails. He will need your help."

Tails gulped and nodded. The fox walked past the god with legs still shaking and towards the large oak doors, opening them and leaving the throne room.

Chaos walked back to the king. "You are not to go after Sonic, do you understand?"

The king nodded. "Yes, I understand," the King said as a tear fell on Sally's face.

* * *

Sonic was still with the werewolf pack. He didn't like the whole idea of him going to war or him being the one destine to end the war. He just wanted to live his life with Sally ...that was it. The Werehog's eyes suddenly widened as images came to him. He saw Chaos in the throne room...the king trying to kill the god...Sally dead.

Sonic sat up on shock and grabbed his head, rubbing it. "That god must be messing with me again."

He sighed and stood up. He looked around for the werewolves, seeing them preparing for the war. Sonic thought about what Chaos had said a few days ago. Was he really supposed to kill Jules? Sonic shivered at the thought of killing his own Father. He didn't want to, but he guessed he had to if he wanted the war to end. Suddenly a yell could be heard and he looked up to see Tails.

"Tails! What happened at the castle!" the hybrid exclaimed as the fox finally arrived in front if Sonic, puffing. "Tails?"

The fox then, jumped on Sonic, hugging him, tightly and sobbing into his fur. "Sonic! I'm sorry! S...Sally and the King...Chaos...she's gone, Sonic!" The hedgehog's eyes widened at this as held onto Tails. His own tears coming through his barriers as he began to sob also. That dream had been a vision not a nightmare.

How? How had this happened? Tails could feel tears on his back and knew that Sonic was crying also. "Why? Why did she have to die?"

Tails shook his at Sonic's head. "I...I don't know, Sonic. It was terrifying!"

Sonic looked at Tails. He had said Chaos was there? "You said Chaos had been there ... what did he do?" Sonic asked.

Tails wiped his tears away and looked at Sonic. "He told the King not to go after you or kill you as you need to fulfill the prophecy."

Sonic scoffed at this. "Course he did."

The Werehog sniffed, still unable to believe that Sally was dead. "I just ... can believe that she's dead," Sonic sobbed as a few more tears escaped his eyes. Tails couldn't either; it had all happened so fast. Sonic looked at Tails, wondering how exactly she had died. "H...How did she die?"

Tails looked down, away from Sonic as his ears bent back. He knew Sonic would get angry at what he said, but he had to tell him. "The King killed her. He was going to kill Chaos, but she sacrificed herself instead. The King now regrets his actions, of course."

Sonic gritted his teeth in anger. "I knew I didn't like that King from the moment I met him." The fox nodded; he didn't either. Sonic could feel his tears fall again as he looked at the ground. "She didn't deserve to die. She didn't." Sonic bit his lip as his tears fell faster. "I...I loved her..."

He sat down and began to cry. Tails sat beside him, putting an arm around the werehog's shoulder. He put his head in his hands as he sobbed into them. Why did Sally have to do? He had loved her! She had been one if the few mortals that saw him for who he really was! He had always wanted someone to love and when he finally finds that someone...they're taken from him! It was all that darn King's fault! Sonic stopped crying and thought about it. It WAS the King's fault. If he hadn't had been so selfish ... Sally would still be alive. He growled and stood up, starting to walk out of the territory. He was going to see the king.

Tails saw Sonic get up and widened his eyes. "Sonic, where are you going? You're not going after the King, are you? Sonic!"

The hedgehog ignored him as he walked deeper into the forest, disappearing in the darkness of brush. The fox hesitated, thinking of running after him. He shook his head and went to find Silver.

He ran into a tent with a fear-filled expression. The white and purple wolves looked at him. "I may not understand you, but if you can understand me...please! Stop Sonic! He's going after the King!"

Sonic was on the edge of the forest near the city. He was glaring at the castle, growling in ferocious way. He cracked his fingers, ready to kill the man who killed his love. The werehog walked into the castle, growling. He saw the king sitting on his throne, hanging his head. King Max looked up and saw Sonic.

"What do you want, Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic pointed at the King with a clawed finger. "You know exactly what I'm here for!"

The King stood up and looked at him, walking towards Sonic. "I regret killing Sally. It was an accident; after all I was aiming for Chaos." The King's eyes looked down. "I never realized how horribly I ruled until the only family I had left..." He went silent after that.

Sonic continued to glare at the King, left eye twitching. _'He only now realized that once Sally was gone?'_

The werehog growled at the king. He had killed his love! "You killed Sally! I loved her!" Sonic brought clawed hand near his face as he cracked it. "Therefore you must be punished."

The king backed away nervously. Unbenounced to Sonic, a shadowy aura was beginning to surround him.

Sonic lifted his clawed arm up into the air, ready to strike when he a heard a familiar voice. "Sonic, don't!" He stopped and turned his head to see Tails getting off of Silver.

"Tails?" Sonic became angry, brow furrowing. "Get out of here!" He turned back to the King, a snarl plastered on his face. "I don't want you to see this."

"But I don't want you to kill him, Sonic! It's not like you to want to kill someone!" The Werehog roared as his body wad covered in shadows. He slashed his claws against the king's neck, cutting his throat and killing him. Sonic breathed, trying calm himself down. "Sonic, why?" He turned his head to the fox and he gasped when he saw the amber eyes of the beast.

"Because he deserved to die after all he did to me," Sonic said, narrowing his eyes at the corpse. Tails could see that the Werehog was covered in shadows. His eyes widened and he backed away. "What's going on!? W...Why are there shadows covering me?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

Tails bit his lip. He couldn't tell Sonic yet, could he? Chaos DID say until Sonic finds out on his own. Did that mean now? He wasn't sure. Tails looked at Silver and Blaze.

"Umm ... should someone tell him?" Tails asked the two.

The hedgehog looked at the two, confused and terrified. "Tell me what?!"

 _Should we?_ Silver asked Blaze.

Blaze sighed and nodded. _I guess we should if he's freaking out this much._

Silver looked at the shadowy Werehog. _Sonic, you're...a god._

Sonic stared at Silver in shock, eyes wide. He shook his head, not believing what he had heard. "I don't believe it. There's no way I'm a god! I was born a vampire!"

 _Your father is Chaos. He turned you into a vampire when you were born and brought you to Jules._

Sonic froze at this, shaking, eyes wide. He didn't believe it. How could he believe it? "I...I don't believe you! There's no way...I'm related to him!"

 _He told us, Sonic,_ Silver said.

Sonic turned to Tails. "Tails, tell me it's not true!" Sonic exclaimed with fear in his eyes.

Tails looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sonic, but it is."

Sonic gulped, looking at his shadowy body. He was a god? His father was Chaos? If that was true, why didn't Jules tell him? "If that's true ... why didn't Da...Jules tell me?" He grabbed his head, rubbing it. "Gah! This is so confusing!"

 _We don't know,_ Silver said. _You'll have to ask him._

Sonic clenched his fists in anger. "I'd ask him before I kill him." His teeth gritting in anger.

He ran off, a mist of shadows following him. Silver, Blaze and Tails all looked at each other.

 _Why were there shadows surrounding him?_ Blaze asked Silver as Tails got back into Silver's back.

 _Dunno,_ Silver said. _Maybe he's changing into his god form._


	18. War Of The Monsters

Chapter 18: War Of The Monsters  


Sonic ran through the forest towards the vampire territory. The shadows were following him and wisping around him creating a black aura around him. His eyes turned yellow and the shadows kept changing him. By the time he reached the castle, his body was mostly shadows. Sonic walked into the castle and saw Jules.

"You didn't tell me about this!" Sonic glared at the vampire King as he pointed at his shadow-like body.

"About you being a god?" Jules asked, then laughed and shook his head. "I must have forgotten."

Sonic growled at the answer he got. "So, everything has a lie. You being my Father! Me being born a vampire! Everything was a lie!" He screamed the last two sentences out of anger.

"It was. I am not your father. You were never born a vampire. You are Erebus, the son of Chaos."

Sonic growled in anger as his quills turned into shadowy forms and wrapped themselves around Jules' throat. The god walked closer. "Why should I not kill you right now after all the HELL you put me through?!" Sonic growled out at him, tightening his grip on Jules' neck as the vampire struggled.

"You'd never...be the person you are...today...if it wasn't for me," Jules struggled to say.

"Really? I could've gotten by even without you," Sonic spoke with a menacing tone in his voice. The vampire king gulped. Sonic used his shadows to snap Jules' neck. He glared down at the vampire king with vibrant yellow eyes. "Now that your rule is over the war can't commence."

A voice was heard and he turned around. It was Chuck. The vampire hung his head. Jules hadn't told Sonic that the vampires were already on their way to the werewolf territory.

"The vampires are already heading for werewolves territory," Chuck told Sonic.

"W...What?" Sonic widened his eyes as realization dawned on him of who was there. "Tails!"

He ran out of the castle, changing into a shadowy mist and speeding across the forest. Once he got to the werewolf territory, he reformed and looked around. He couldn't see anyone. It frightened him that the fox that he called a younger brother was among this war. He wanted to find him and take him some place safe. But where was everyone? Yelling could be heard not far from him, and Sonic followed the sound. What he saw shocked and saddened him.

Vampires and werewolves were fighting each other.

He never wanted to be a part of the war, but now he was a part of it. He wanted to find Tails, but he had to stop the war too. He closed his eyes as tears appeared in his eyes and yelled. "Stop! Please!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him. He walked forward. "Stop fighting. This war is pointless. What was the point of the two of you fighting anyway! Just because a vampire got to close to the werewolf borders! Get over it! It's in the past! Live for the future! Don't let anymore of your innocent comrades die in battle!" Sonic shouted at the two clans. He took in a deep breath after that sentence. That took a lot out of him. He just had to see now if they accepted it.

The vampires and werewolves looked at each other. Blaze walked forward.

"I will follow you as King, Sonic," she said as she bowed before him. Sonic stared at her in shock, quite surprised at the bow.

Other vampires and wolves bowed. The god of darkness blinked, but smiled. He scratched his cheek a little nervous. "Err...thanks. I guess." He rubbed behind his head, wondering what to do. "Gosh, I don't know what do to next."

"You have done well, my son," a voice said. Sonic looked around for who said that. He then, realized that it had been Chaos; his REAL Father. The god was in his hedgehog form and smiled, then walked up to him. After a few minutes, he hugged the Werehog. "Hello, Erebus," Chaos said.

Sonic was stock frozen, still trying to get this whole thing through his head. "Umm...yeah. I'm sorry...I'm still trying to process this."

Chaos smiled. "You've grown since I saw you last."

Sonic nodded at this. "I guess." Sonic sighed as his arms finally wrapped around the other god. He could feel tears appear in his eyes as he just felt like letting everything out of the older hedgehog. He also felt memories coming back to him. Before long, he was sobbing in his father's chest. "It's all too much for me! I c...can't rule them! Not after what I've lost! I don't know what I am anymore!" Sonic cried into the god's chest, letting all his sadness out.

"Then come back with me, Erebus," Chaos said. "Come home to the realm of the gods. We can help you."

Sonic wiped his tears and nodded. He was about to respond when he heard a yell from within the crowd of vampires and werewolves. "Sonic!"

Sonic whipped his head around at the voice. "Tails!"

The fox flew into the air and landed near the front, Sonic sighed in relief, knowing he was okay. He ran up to him and hugged the fox. "Don't scare me like that, kid! I thought I lost you!" Sonic cried with tears in his eyes. Tails gave the god a smile, and then looked at Chaos. "Umm...Chaos, if it's alright with you...can Sonic stay?" the fox asked the God. "He's been the only one that's treated me normally and I don't want him to leave me. He's treated me like family when I had none."

"Erebus will be coming back home," Chaos said. "But don't worry; he'll be able to come down in mortal form any time."

Tails nodded and looked at Sonic. "Sonic..." Tails said as tears appeared in his eyes.

Sonic wrapped his arms around the fox. "Oh! I don't want to leave you, buddy, I really don't. Not in a world like this!" There were tears appearing in Sonic's eyes also. "I...I can't go..."

The fox looked at him; it would be okay. Sonic saw this in his eyes and smiled, then walked over to his father and nodded. A bright light surrounded them and they were gone.


	19. The Realm Of The Gods

Chapter 19: The Realm Of The Gods

Sonic closed his eyes so as to make sure the white light didn't blind him. When they reappeared, Sonic looked around. He looked up at his father, wondering where they were.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked Chaos, confused.

"This is the realm of the gods," Chaos said.

Sonic widened his eyes as looked around. The realm of the gods had clouds and mountains all around with gold walkways leading towards golden buildings. "Whoa!"

Chaos smiled. "Come; I want you to meet the other gods."

Sonic nodded and followed his Father to a golden temple on the top of a mountain that was surrounded by clouds. The hybrid was slightly nervous as to who the other gods were as he never learned about gods in his life. When they walked into the temple, there were many people in there. They all looked at Chaos and Sonic walked in. They were all in the forms of wolves, dragons and birds. Sonic blinked at the forms the Gods were in. The were probably in forms familiar to him so he wouldn't freak out, knowing he didn't learn about gods until recently. One came forward.

"Welcome," the god said. He was a dragon. "You must be Erebus."

Sonic swallowed some saliva that had been in his mouth and nodded at the god. "Y...Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet the god of darkness."

Sonic blinked and tilted his head, confused at what the god said. "God of...Darkness?"

"You're the god of darkness," Chaos told him.

Sonic frowned at that. He was still confused. What did that mean? What did that make him? "What does that mean?"

"You're the personification of darkness, mist and shadow."

Sonic blinked, widening his eyes in shock. "W...What? Why am I...that if I hate fighting or killing?"

His father shrugged. "It's just who you are."

Sonic looked at him with shock on his face. "I need a better answer than that! Why do I have powers of darkness! Why not light powers since I'm the one who stopped the war! I hate fighting! All that yet I have the opposite powers!" Sonic exclaimed, sounding panicked and confused.

"Because you were born with them."

"Does that make me feel any better? No! I want to know WHY I was given these powers?!" Sonic exclaimed, sounding desperate.

Chaos sighed. "You were given these powers because there must be balance between the gods. Your sister, Nyx, is the goddess of night, so you had to be the god of darkness."

Sonic blinked in surprise. "I've got a sister? She got the light powers? That's why I have dark powers?" Sonic groaned in annoyance as he grabbed his head, rubbing it, trying to process all this.

Chaos smiled. "Your memory of her will come back."

Sonic nodded as he saw flashes of a female hedgehog with pinkish fur and blue, wearing a white toga. Sonic groaned in pain as the memories flashed through his head and then...stopped. He looked up at his father, a smile coming to his face.

"I remember her. She's a pink hedgehog with blue eyes," Sonic told Chaos.

"Would you like to see her?" Chaos asked.

Sonic bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. "Y...Yeah."

Chaos led his son to a house and walked in. Sonic looked around the house, curiously. It was covered it white marble and looked like someone rich lived here.

"Nyx, your brother is here," Chaos yelled.

A pink hedgehog with a light pink fringe and blue eyes in a white toga came running out of a room with a smile on her face. When she saw Sonic, she ran up to the shadowy werehog and hugged him.

"I've missed you, Erebus," she said.

Sonic was still in shock after all this, but he embraced her too with a smile on his face. "I missed you too, Nyx."

Nyx looked at him. "So...how's life been in the mortal world?"

"It's okay. Some poverty here and there, crime also along with..." Sonic shivered at what he said next. "...death. But all in all the mortal world is a great place. There are some bad people there, but are also good people too," he told her, grinning at the end, showing his fangs.

"That's good."

Sonic let go of his sister and turned to his Father. "So, I have a question? With my powers...what they for? I mean, I know they stand for darkness, but does that mean I...have darkness in me?" Sonic asked, sounding a little afraid.

"You have many powers," Chaos told him. "You have the ability to shapeshift, and can use magic along with your dark powers. And yes, you have darkness inside you."

Sonic widened his eyes at this. "W...What will that darkness do to me?"

"Nothing. You control it."

Sonic blinked at this, looking down in shock. "But...I killed King Max and...Jules. I've never been so angry that I've resorted to killing someone before. Why?"

Chaos looked at his son. "Sometimes when you get too angry, the darkness can start to control you."

There were tears appearing in Sonic's eyes as he grabbed his head in grief. He missed Sally, even though they had hardly spent a week together he had starters to develop feelings for her and when he was with her it felt like he knew her for years.

"I will allow Sally to be reincarnated," Chaos told him.

Sonic looked at his Father and then looked down, sorrow in his eyes. "It won't be the same. SHE won't be the same."

"Her memories will still be there, and her personality."

Sonic shrugged, but decided not to dwell on it. He looked at his sister with a smile on his face. "I'm so happy that I actually have a family that still cares about me even though I'm different," Sonic said.

"We'll always care about you," Nyx told her brother. "You're family."

Sonic smiled at her, showing his fangs at her. "Thanks. I've...never been treated like this before. I've only been seen as a monster for being a vampire and then when I was turned into a hybrid I was seen an abomination by both werewolves and vampires. Only two mortals saw through my looks and saw the real me," Sonic told them as tears appeared in his eyes. "One I see as a younger brother and the other..." Sonic choked as he began to sob. "...I fell in love with..."

"You'll get to see them again," Chaos said. "I promise you."

Sonic nodded and pulled his father and sister into a hug. Everything was going to be all right.


	20. Erebus

Chapter 20: Erebus

A week passed since Sonic had left the mortal world. He had stayed to be with his family, and had finally found out what he was. Erebus - the name that Sonic was using now - had just arrived in the mortal world, and looked around.

He was ready to do what the prophecy told him to do. He was ready to become King of both werewolves and vampires. Having lived with Chaos and Nyx for a week he had gotten used to living as a god, but he still liked the mortal world better. He missed Tails, Silver and even Blaze. He now felt that could do it, thanks to his Father, but from what he's learned he'd have trouble sometimes with controlling the darkness in him if he gets angry.

Erebus also had practiced the powers he had. Along with shapeshifting and magic, he could now manipulate and control things by their shadows; could make shadows become three-dimensional, tangible, even living beings; and use darkness and shadows as portals. Another thing the god could do was bless someone with his powers.

He had decided though that he should take on his role as King in the mortal world. It WAS his responsibility after all since it said he'd do it in the prophecy. The god started walking through the forest, heading towards the werewolf territory. He walked over the border and looked around for any sign of the werewolves. He wondered where they all were. Suddenly, howls were heard and Erebus turned to see wolves walk out of the forest.

He smiled and waved at them. "Hey, I'm back and this time I'm ready," he told them putting on a confident smile.

Silver looked up at the god, and a smile came to his face. _You're back._

Erebus nodded at them. "Yep, and I'm ready to be you're King!"

 _That's great!_ The Alpha said, and looked at the wolves. _Sonic's ready to be your King!_

The wolves howled in joy. Erebus chuckled and looked at Silver. "Yeah, I am. I've learned quite a bit about myself while I was away. I learned my real name is Erebus, the God of Darkness," he told the wolves. He gave them a large fanged smile. "But you can still call me Sonic if you want. I don't mind."

 _If your real name's Erebus, we'll just call you that._

The god nodded and smiled at Silver. "Yeah, but I've bend called Sonic for most of my life...I'm mostly used to that name," Erebus told them.

 _Fair enough,_ Silver said. _So, what have you been doing in the realm of the gods?_

"Learning new powers and how to control them. It's pretty hard." Erebus grinned, nervously.

 _What powers do you have?_

Erebus rubbed the back of his head. "I've got mainly shadow powers, but also some others." He looked back to the wolves and shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now." Erebus took in a deep breath and said the next sentence. "I want the werewolves and vampires to join together to form one pack."

 _We'd be glad to,_ Silver told the god. _The vampires are still living in the castle._

Erebus smiled, and then thought of Tails. "Where's Tails?" He asked Alpha wolf.

 _He's living in the village,_ Silver told Erebus. _Would you like to see him?"_

The god nodded his head at wolf with a large grin on his face. "Yes, please!"

Silver smiled and ran off as Erebus followed him. They came to the village and the god followed Silver up to a house. Silver scratched at the door and the door opened revealing Tails. When the fox saw the hybrid he burst into tears, jumping on him. "Sonic!"

Erebus chuckled and hugged the fox. It was great to see him again. "It's great to see you, Tails! I missed you!" The god exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Sonic! A lot!" the fox exclaimed, cuddling into his adopted brother's chest.

The god looked at Tails, smiling. Tails looked at the shadowy werehog and stepped away, looking at him. "Whoa, you look different," he said, tilting his head sideways a little.

Erebus smiled awkwardly at Tails. "Not too differently to make you afraid of me?" The fox shook his head and equaling a sigh from the god. Tails smiled and began to ask Erebus what he did with his father. Erebus smiled and answered. "He taught me how to control my powers though it's quite hard and he told to continue practicing while being King that I can get better at controlling them," he explained to his friend. The fox grinned; that was great. Erebus grinned back, also telling Tails about his sister.

"I also have a sister called Nyx that has light powers. I was born with dark powers to balance the whole dark and light thing in the god world," Erebus explained as he did a scale diagram with his hands.

"Really? That's why you're covered in shadows. You've got dark powers!"

The god nodded. Tails smiled and hugged him again. Erebus chuckled at that and Tails let go of him. "So, you wanna come with me and help me combine the werewolf and vampire clans together?"

Tails' ears perked at this and a huge grin formed across his face. "Of course I do, Sonic...err...I mean Erebus..." He smiled, sheepishly at the hybrid.

"Tails, you can call, Sonic, if want. I know you're not used to my real name and..." Erebus scratched behind his head. "...to be honest I'm still getting used to it."

Tails smiled. Erebus walked off as Silver and Tails followed him. The three walked through the werewolf territory, through the forest and towards the vampire territory.


	21. The Coronation

Chapter 21: The Coronation

Once they got to the castle, they went inside. Erebus looked around for the vampires.

"Hello! Is there any vampires here?" Erebus shouted.

Chuck walked out of a room and saw them. He smiled. "I've been waiting for you to return," Chuck said.

Erebus blinked at this. "You have?"

Chuck nodded his head at the hybrid. "I've been acting ruler of the vampires since Jules' death, waiting for the day you would return to join our two clans together."

The hybrid pointed at his adoptive Uncle in disbelief. "You knew too?"

Chuck nodded at the question. "Yes. We had to keep it secret for when the time was right. The only vampires that knew among us were me, Jules and Bernadette."

Erebus looked at his uncle, shocked. Chuck knew that he was a god, and knew about the prophecy?

"Why didn't you tell me?" the god asked, still in shock.

"We were told to tell you act the right time. My idiot brother however, got too caught up in the idea of having a son and dismissed the whole thing as him and Bernadette were unable to conceive," Chuck explained to Erebus.

Erebus scoffed and walked up to his adoptive uncle. He began to shout. "Why did you tell me instead of leaving right until now! I don't care about destiny and all that! I care about life itself!" He exclaimed.

"We still had to be sure," Chuck said to Erebus.

Erebus shook his head and crossed his arms. Sure about what?

"How much did you know about the prophecy?" Erebus asked Chuck.

"We knew just as much as you were told, but we knew from the start you were a God," Chuck told Erebus.

Erebus frowned. If they knew he was a god, why didn't they tell him? "If you knew I was a god then why didn't you tell me!?" he exclaimed, sounding angry and confused.

"We had to wait until the right moment when your powers showed themselves to you," Chuck told him.

The god sighed and shook his head in exasperation. He looked at his uncle.

"I'm here to join the werewolves up with the vampires," Erebus told his adopted Uncle with confidence.

Chuck smiled and nodded, then motioned for Erebus to follow him. The two walked out of the throne room, down a hall and stopped in front of two dark oak doors. Chuck pushed the doors open, revealing the dining room. Erebus looked around and saw the vampires. He smiled.

"I'm here to merge the werewolf pack with the vampires. Anyone who doesn't like this idea ... speak now!" Erebus stated why he was here.

The vampires all looked at each other, and then back to the god.

"We'd be happy to form a joint pack," a vampire told him.

Some weren't so happy. "Why should we join with the enemy?"

Erebus frowned at that as his shadow grew from behind him and then lunged at the vampire, lifting him up into the air by his throat. Another shadow became a a pointed spear and pointed the tip at his neck.

The hybrid walked forward, glaring up at him. "I'm doing this so no more vampires or werewolves die because of war. If anyone wants to continue the war..." Erebus narrowed his eyes as a snarl crossed his face. "...you'll end up like Jules."

The vampire nodded and was dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. The vampires backed away, fearful of what the god would do to them if they disobeyed.

"What are you?" A vampire asked.

The shadows went back behind Erebus as he calmed himself down. He looked at them with an apologetic smile. "I'm the god of darkness." The vampires looked at each other and back to Erebus. They bowed. Erebus blinked, scratching behind his head. He still had to get used to that. He lifted his hand up and the vampires all stood up. Sonic cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Yeah, sorry about that before. Because I'm the god of darkness I control darkness, but at times it can control me when I'm angry. So sorry about that."

"We are honored to have the son of Chaos in our presence," a vampire told him.

Erebus smiled at that, feeling happy that they accepted him, but it was only because he was a god. If he hadn't been one they wouldn't think twice about not accepting him for what he was. "Well, I'm planning on staying down in the mortal world for a while to become your King."

"We're happy to have you, Erebus. How long are you planning on staying?"

"As long it takes to make sure that both sides are happy and get along together," Erebus told them. "Which means I'll do whatever it takes to make sure another war doesn't happen."

The vampires smiled. "We'll be glad to join the werewolves."

Erebus smiled at the vampires, showing his large fangs. "That's great!"

"Where are the werewolves?" One vampire asked.

Erebus thought about that and then remembered. He left them out in the courtyard just in case. He came in alone in case any vampires attacked them. He wanted to sort things out with them before he brought the wolves in. "They're outside."

He walked off as the vampires followed him. They came to the courtyard and saw the wolves.

"Everything is okay. The vampires will join the werewolves," Erebus told the wolves. All the werewolves looked happy. Erebus walked a distance away from the group so that both species could see. "Now that both werewolves and vampires will be joining together you will have to learn to get along and work together so we can create a peaceful community." All wolves and vampires clapped, but Erebus held his hand up to halt them. "Just know that if anyone defies the laws I make..." He narrowed his eyes as anger cross his face. "...there will be consequences."

They all nodded in understanding. Erebus smiled and looked at them.

"We'll all live here." Erebus pointed at the large castle. "Vampires live inside since they can't go out in sunlight. Werewolves will live in the courtyard, but we'll make tents for them to live in. Werewolves and Vampires can also go into either ones property to get to know the other species better," Erebus told them.

 _That works nicely,_ Silver said.

Blaze and the other wolves agreed. Erebus smiled at them all. "Alright then, let's get started with those tents. We have quite a bit of work to do before the werewolves can settle in."

Everyone agreed, and got to work. It took a few days for the tents to be build. The werewolves were happy, and thanked the god. It was also the day of Erebus' coronation where he will be made King of both the werewolves and vampires. He was quite nervous before the coronation started, but he knew he had to do this. The god shuffled his feet nervously as he walked up to his uncle. Chuck smiled at him.

"I may be a god, but that doesn't mean I still don't get nervous when something this big happens," Erebus told him.

"It's alright, sonny boy. You'll be fine. If you're determined to keep the peace between the werewolves and vampires, then you'll be able to go through with it," Chuck told Erebus. The hybrid looked down, nodding his head, still a little nervous. Though his Uncle did cheer him up a little.

He looked up at Chuck again, wondering where the coronation would be.

"Where will the coronation be held?" Erebus asked Chuck.

"In the throne room. I can take you there if you want?" Chuck asked the hybrid God.

Erebus nodded at that. It'd help with his nerves since he was so nervous. He'd like some company on his way to the coronation. The god followed Chuck into the throne room. There was a crowd of vampires and werewolves, causing Erebus to smile. Chuck took a crown from the throne and walked up to him. Erebus approached the throne as Chuck took the crown over to the hybrid. Erebus lowered his head so that Chuck could put the crown gold crown on his head. The god smiled and stood as his uncle wrapped a robe around him, then stepped back. Erebus turned to the crowd, raised his hands, and began to speak.

"I will rule with kind intentions; only those who don't follow my want for peace will get punished. I make sure both species get along which means that there will be no fighting or bullying the other specie. No insulting the other species or even one of your own. I want us to all get along and live together peacefully. If anyone has done one of those things or worse, then I will punish that person," Erebus told the crowd.

 _We will follow your rule, King Erebus,_ Silver said as he bowed.

Everyone else did as well. Erebus smiled as he watched all the vampires and werewolves bow before him. He was going to change the lives of all these vampires and werewolves. There would be no more killing each other over war or territory. They would live together in peace.


	22. Eighteen Years Later

Chapter 22: Eighteen Years Later

Eighteen years passed, and King Erebus ruled the vampires and werewolves well. He was a just and fair king, but would sometimes punish people who disobeyed. He would always lose control his anger at those times and his shadow powers would come in. He'd always say that when his anger got the best of him he couldn't control himself or his powers, so whenever he heard that someone broke his laws he would become angry. He'd keep the anger in until that vampire or werewolf was with him; alone. He would then, let his anger out on them, telling them if they ever defied the peace he'd tried to make he'd kill anyone that committed murder.

The ones that had been punished by the god had learned the hard way to fear him because of his power and anger if they did anything to upset him. Though there were other things that could upset him. His father and sister would visit him often to see how he was doing, and were pleased with the results.

Right now, Erebus was taking a walk through the forest. He wanted to get away from all the kingly duties he had as well as the responsibilities so he decided to go for a walk to get rid of all the stress that's been packed on him these past years.

Silver and Blaze had gotten married a few years ago and then a year after they had a child. Erebus wasn't usually one to be jealous, but he was. They were happy together as a family. Sure, he had his father, sister and adopted brother, but...his life wasn't the same without Sally. Whenever he saw the happy couple with their child it made him think about what his life could've been like if Sally were still alive. Would he be happy? Would they have gotten together and then married? Would they have had a family? These thoughts always ran through his head and it made him sad that he was ruling the kingdom by himself. He had no Queen. He wanted to see Sally again.

Erebus sighed and hung his head. A few minutes later, he bumped into someone. He backed away a bit, rubbing his head. He heard a loud gasp of shock from the one he bumped into as he knew they had fell into the ground. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was..." He looked at the person he'd walked into and his eyes widened. "...going..."

The person, a female chipmunk, smiled at him. "It's all right. My name's Sally. What's yours?"

Erebus looked at her. He was in shock. It was Sally, but how? He shook his head and smiled, nervously at her. "The name's Sonic." He realized that this was her reincarnation. He didn't want her to treat him like a god or King. He wanted her to treat him how she had in her past life.

Sally smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Sonic."

The god shuffled his feet nervously and looked at her. She had the clothing of a peasant, and had longer hair than he remembered. This meant that she born to a different class instead of royalty. Erebus didn't know what else to say, so he just went with, "Same here..." He smiled, crookedly at her, showing his fangs. He didn't want to frighten her so he stopped smiling, looking at the ground and avoiding eye contact. How could he look at her when she looks exactly like past self? The one he had loved.

She looked at him. "What are you? You look like a werewolf."

Erebus chuckled. "Everybody seems to think that. I'm actually a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf," Erebus told her.

"Really? Cool. What's with the shadowy aura?"

Erebus looked at himself and growled to himself. He should've know that'd give himself away. He sighed to himself and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm also a god. The god of darkness to be precise."

"What are you doing here in the mortal world?"

Erebus rubbed behind his head, trying to think if something to tell her. "It's because I'm ruling over the vampires and werewolves as their King. I'm making sure that things stay peaceful between them and they don't go back to being infested with war again."

Sally smiled. "That's pretty interesting."

Erebus nodded. "Yea, I guess it is, but it does get pretty stressful sometimes. Some werewolves or vampires try to ruin the peace I've created and I have to punish them." Erebus sighed to himself. "Sometimes I have to get away from it all to be by myself."

"How long have you been ruling?"

"Eighteen years," Erebus told her. Sally blinked at this. Eighteen years he had been ruling yet he still looked like a teenager. His god powers must make him immortal at a certain age.

"Are you immortal?" Sally asked.

Erebus nodded. "Yes, I am." He looked down with sadness in his green. "Which mean I watch those I care about die before me."

"I'm sorry."

Erebus smiled at her, shaking his head. "It's fine. I'll probably learn to get over it." The hybrid looked back down at the ground.

Sally smiled. "Well, I should get going. It was nice to talk to you, Sonic."

She turned and walked away. Erebus looked down and away before finally taking in a shuddering breath and calling after her. "W...Wait!" She turned back around to face him. He was facing her and noticed his eyes held sadness in them. "Can we...get to know know each other? I'd really like for us to hang out."

The female chipmunk nodded. "Sure, we can do that. I'm not sure why, but you seem familiar to me."

Erebus blinked at this and smiled at her. "You could say that...you knew me in a past life." The god's ears bent back after in sadness, his eyes showing the same expression.

"Past life? What do you mean?"

Erebus scratched his head, nervously, looking away from her. "Before I became King eighteen years ago I fell in love with the princess of King Max." He then, looked up to Sally with sad eyes. "Though she was killed by her own Father. In a rage, I killed the King. You're her reincarnation."

Sally looked at him in shock. "I am?"

The god nodded at her, a solemn expression on his face. "I know you are because..." He swallowed before he said what was next. "...you look almost exactly like her. It's just you have longer hair and a different dress. But your eyes...they make me believe that your her reincarnation more. She had the same blue eyes you have."

Sally's eyes widened. "I...I see," she said nervously.

"Do you not believe me?" Erebus asked her, ears bending back.

"I'm...not sure. This is just...strange to me."

The hybrid looked down, saddened by this. "Oh. Okay. I'll let you be then." He turned to leave. He never should have told her that.

Erebus sighed and walked away, grumbling to himself. He turned back around, slightly, seeing her begin to walk away. Erebus swallowed as he watched her. He didn't want to end up alone...not after he finally found Sally's reincarnation after so many years. He took in a deep breath and decided to follow her. He didn't want to be alone. Not anymore.


End file.
